Hey, Bad Boy Je t'aime!
by littlepyeong2
Summary: [REMAKE] Semua berawal ketika Baekhyun menyatakan perasaanya kepada Chanyeol yang merupakan adik kelasnya dan Chanyeol menolaknya. Tapi, itu sudah berlalu. Kini mereka dipertemukan kembali.
1. Prolog

REMAKE NOVEL : HEY, BAD BOY JE T'AIME! ( **JJEA MAYANG** )

 **Hey, Bad Boy Je t'aime! (REMAKE)**

-Littlepyeong2-

CHANBAEK COUPLE -GS

BYUN BAEKHYUN

PARK CHANYEOL

AND

MEMBER EXO

NOTE : FF INI REMAKE DARI SALAH SATU NOVEL MILIK **KAK JJEA MAYANG** ALUR CERITANYA SAMA. NAMUN, CAST DALAM CERITANYA DIGANTI.

SORRY FOR TYPO

.

.

.

.

.

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada makna di setiap senyum dan hembusan nafasku saat bersamamu.

Ada hal yang berbeda dari degup jantungku jika itu menyangkut dirimu.

Ada keinginan yang bersemayam saat aku semakin melihatmu.

Aku mengatakan, aku tak menyukaimu disaat otakku terus mengingatmu.

Aku mengatakan, aku akan melupakanmu disaat hatiku sangat ingin memilikimu.

Aku benci jatuh cinta kepadamu!

Seperti mencintai langit.

Yang hanya dapat kulihat, terkadang terasa dekat.

Namun, tak dapat ku sentuh dan kuraih.

.

.

.

Hey, kau Chanyeol! Kau memang layak aku benci, tak berdosa bagiku membencimu! Akan ku kubur dalam-dalam cinta untukmu, akan ku hapus namamu dari lembaran-lambaran memori otakku!

Salahkan dirimu, salahkan semua perilakumu, salahkan betapa bodohnya dirimu yang tak pernah mengerti betapa dalamnya luka yang kau goreskan di hatiku. Hati seorang Baekhyun ini, yang telah kupupuk dengan benih-benih cinta, yang kudamba membawa bahagia, namun kau porak-porandakan seketika. Kau tak harus bersikap kasar begitu!

Aku tahu konsekuensi dari sebuah pernyataan cinta, ditolak atau diterima. Namun, mengapa harus dengan menyakitiku?

Karenamu, kini aku mulai membenci diriku sendiri, benci karena semakin membencimu aku terus mengingatmu, benci karena semakin kucoba melupakanmu kau kian namapk disudut kelopak mataku... Lantas, haruskah kuterima saja dia? Dia yang seayah denganmu, dia yang tulus mencintaiku.

Namun bagiku, engkaulah alasan untuk setiap senyum yang kucipta, engkaulah alasan untukku tak kuasa membendung air mata, engkaulah satu-satunya alasanku untuk tetap bahagia... **Je t'aime**!

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hy...^^

ini merupakan ff remake-an aku pertama. Sebelumnya aku mau jelaskan dulu bahwa ff ini milik **Kak Jjea Mayang** katanya dia dulu salah satu admin SJFF. Pasti tau dong bagi para readers ff suju ? aku bukan bermaksud plagiat cuma hanya ingin mempublishnya menjadi ff remake dengan main cast chanbaek couple. Bagaimana prolognya? ada yang berminat untuk dilanjutkan? kalau iya jangan lupa untuk **review** ok.

 **-Littlepyeong2-**


	2. About First Love Part 1

REMAKE NOVEL : HEY, BAD BOY JE T'AIME! ( **JJEA MAYANG** )

Hey, Bad Boy Je t'aime! ( **REMAKE** )

-LittlePyeong2-

CHANBAEK COUPLE -GS-

BYUN BAEKHYUN

PARK CHANYEOL

AND

MEMBER EXO + OC

NOTE :FF INI REMAKE DARI SALAH SATU NOVEL MILIK **KAK JJEA MAYANG** ALUR CERITANYA SAMA. NAMUN, CAST DALAM CERITANYA DIGANTI.

SORRY FOR TYPO

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : "About First Love..." Part 1

 _''Aa-aku menyukaimu. Ma-maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?''_

 _Gadis kecil itu merunduk gemetar. Jari jemarinya bertaut dengan keringat dingin yang tampak keluar dicuaca yang sebenarnya cukup mendung itu._

 _''Huh?''_

 _"Ak-aku menyukaimu. Aku tak tahu kenapa tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melihatmu, tidak bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak mengikuti langkah tempatmu berada, dan tidak bisa memikirkanmu di setiap sela waktuku. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, perasaan seperti itu terkadang menyiksaku. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakannya. Aku tak tahu ini apa, tetapi aku merasa sangat suka padamu.''_

 _Gadis berkepang itu kembali merunduk dalam, tak berani menatap sosok pria yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Kedua kelopak matanya terlihat berair, seakan mengisyaratkan ada banyaknya air mata yang terselip di sana. Perasaan yang ia rasakan itu memang indah, tetapi terkadang juga terasa begitu nyeri, yang membuatnya merasa ingin menangis._

 _''Kau...menyukaiku, Sunbae?''pria itu mengerjap polos._

 _''Ne''jawab gadis itu gemetar, berusaha untuk sedikit mendongak._

 _''Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menerimamu''_

 _''Mwo?''_

 _''Kau sama sekali bukan tipe ideal gadis yang kusukai. Kau kakak kelasku. Aku tak suka berhubungan dengan gadis yang lebih tua dariku. Lebih baik, kau kubur dalam-dalam perasaanmu itu. Maaf Sunbae, jangan menyukaiku lagi. Aku tidak menyukaimu...''_

 _''Mwo?''_

 _Air mata yang sejaka tadi tersimpan itu, kini sontak terjatuh begitu saja seiring dengan bibir bawahnya gemetar hebat. Ini pertama kalinya ia jatuh cinta, sekaligus merasakan sakit hati. Seorang gadis manis belasan tahun yang kin tampak berdiri dengan menyedihkannya._

 _''Tetapi...,aku menyukaimu!''_

 **In Here..., all the story began.**

Sekolah..., sebuah tempat dimana orang mengejar ilmu, mendapat bekal pendidikan untuk sebuah masa depan yang lebih cemerlang. Bagi sebagian orang, sekolah menjadi rumah kedua mereka dalam menuju kedewasaan. Sekolah tak hanya menjadi tempat belajar bahasa, sejarah atau hitungan, tetapi juga menjadi wadah bersosialisasi dan bertemu banyak orang dengan kepala yang berbeda. Yah, pada intinya, sekolah adalah tempat belajar.

 **Hanguk High School, Seoul, South Korea**

Terpampang jelas papan besar bercat hitam tepat di atas gerbang besar sekolah ini. Sekolah yang memiliki bangunan yang kokoh dan berbeda serta lapangan luas dan fasilitas yang lengkap. Tak salah jika sekolah ini menjadi salah satu sekolah terbesar di Seoul. Namun begitu, sekolah ini tidak termasuk dalam daftar sekolah _favourite_ bagi pelajar Seoul. Mengingat, sekolah ini sendiri memiliki catatan buruk dalam hal akademik maupun nonakademik.

Bisa dikatakan, sekolah ini adalah salah satu sekolah buangan dari sekolah lain di Seoul. Untuk itulah, hampir semua murid di sini rata-rata memiliki keanehan dan tingkat otak yang hampir sama. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang memang benar-benar pintar dan mampu mengangkat sedikit nama baik sekolah.

Bayangkan saja, sekolah ini pernah tercatat sebagai sekolah yang memiliki nilai kosong pada saat olimpiade lima tahun berturut-turut. Tak ada satu pun yang menjawab dari perwakilan mereka. Itulah yang membuat para pengajar maupun kepala sekolah ini terkadang merasa putus asa dan frustasi. Bagaimana tidak? Hanya segelintir siswa disini yang seakan berniat untuk belajar. Selebihnya? Mereka hanya datang, bermain, lalu pulang.

 **Brak! Bruk!**

Ada banyak bebunyian ribut yang terdengar dari ruangan kelas ini, tampak kacau! Semua orang yang memiliki mulut seakan tak ingin kalah untuk berceloteh. Sebenarnya, bukan hanya didalam kelas ini saja. Tetapi, juga ujung ke ujung koridor sekolah. Hanya saja, memang kelas yang dihuni oleh siswa tingkat tiga inilah yang paling terdengar.

Yah, begitulah yang terjadi jika jam pelajaran kosong. Bahkan, banyak siswa yang berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh agar selalu ada jam kosong atau tak ada guru setiap guru. Menyedihkan, bukan?

''Byun Baekhyun!''

Pekikan itu kembali terdengar dari tiga gadis kepada seorang gadis lain yang tengah tertidur dengan damai di bangkunya. Xi Luhan, Do Kyung Soo, dan Hwang Zi Tao. Ketiga gadis itulah yang saat ini tengah berusaha membangunkan seorang gadis bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu dari tidurnya semenjak tadi.

''Kenapa?'' tanya Baekhyun merengek dengan suara serak. Mengangkat sejenak kepalanya dengan kedua mata tertutup, lalu kembali tergolek.

''Yak! Bisakah kau bangun lebih dulu? Baekhyun-ah, sekolah kita kedatangan siswa baru dari Jepang! Kita harus melihatnya!''

Gadis yang memiliki perawakan tomboy bernama Hwang Zi Tao ini sedikit menggetarkan tubuh Baekhyun, berharap sekali gadis itu setidaknya membuka matanya sebentar. Tetapi...

''Hummm...'' hanya gumaman itulah yang menjadi pengganti jawaban Baekhyun kepada Tao. Gadis itu sepertinya memang merasa sangat mengantuk.

''Baiklah! Jika kau tidak mau, kami akan pergi lebih dulu!''

Tao yang kesal sentak berdiri, lalu mengajak Luhan dan Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan dan melihat apa yang terjadi di halaman depan sekolah mereka. Yah, sama seperti apa yang dilakukan para siswa lainnya yang begitu ribut berlarian hanya untuk melihat siswa pindahan itu. Tentu saja, kecuali Byun Baekhyun! Gadis itu sepertinya lebih memilih melanjutkan mimpinya yang sempat terganggu. Ia seakan-akan tak perduli tentang adanya kehebohan yang terjadi di sekolahnya karna ada siswa pindahan dari luar negeri. Baginya mimpi ini lebih penting.

 _''Kau mau menikah denganku? Jadillah putri di istana ini bersama dengan celotehan-celotehan penerus-penerus kita kelak.''_

 _''Aku mau Pangeran. Aku sangat bersedia. Aku benar-benar bahagia sekarang.''_

 _''Kalau begitu, mari kita persiapkan rencana pernikahan kita calon pendampingku. Aku akan memanggil salah seorang pelayan untuk membantumu.''_

 _''Pelayan? Siapa?''_

 _''Byun Baekhyun, cepat kemari...!''_

 **Bruk!**

Baekhyun sontak terbangun dari mimpinya tatkala ia telah merasakan mimpi buruk beberapa detik lalu. Bayangkan? Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat menjadi peran pembantu didalam mimpinya sendiri? Baekhyun berpikir, ia yang menjadi sang putri yang akan menikah dengan pangeran tampan itu. Tetapi, ternyata ia hanya menjadi pelayan di istana.

Kesal? Baekhyun tampak membuka kedua matanya cepat agar terbangun dari mimpi yang menurutnya sangat buruk itu. Siapa pun, tentu ingin menjadi pemeran utama ketimbang figuran, bukan? Ini tidak adil menurut Baekhyun. Seharusnya, ia yang menjadi putri di mimpinya tadi, bukannya pelayan!

Kedua mata sipit itu mengerjap, menatap sekelilingnya yang beberapa menit lalu masih terdengar ribut. Tetapi, sekarang? Apa ia salah kelas? Bahakan, tempat ini begitu sunyi tanapa stu pun penghuninya, selain ia sendiri. Baekhyun mulai mengingat-ingat apa sekarang jam pelajaran olahraga?

Tidak! Baekhyun sangat tahu jika saat ini adalah jam kosong. Lalu, kemana teman-temannya yang lain? Tidak mungkin ketiga sahabat dekatnya itu meninggalnya seorang diri jika ini adalah jam pulang sekolah.

''Wah!''

Kepala Baekhyun tampak bergerak. Ia mulai mendengar suara teriakan tak karuan di bawah, tepat disekitar gerbang menuju lapangan tengah sekolah. Begitu ramai! Membuat Baekhyun sontak berdiri untuk mengetahui kehebohan yang sebenarnya terjadi di sekolahnya ini.

Kedua kaki Baekhyun semakin mendekat kearah dinding pembatas, menatap ke arah bawah sudah dipenuhi banyak orang.

''Wow!''decak Baekhyun tatkala melihat seluruh penghuni sekolah tengah berkumpul disana seraya menatap tersangka utama yang telah memebuat kehebohan ini. Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, mengikuti arah tatapan orang-orang yang ada disana.

Seorang pria dengan jaket hitam tamapak berjalan memasuki sekolah lebih dalam. Dari segi bentuk tubuh , pria ini tampak begitu proposional dengan kulit seputih susu. Terlihat jelas jika pria itu bukanlah dari kalangan biasa, mengingat jarang sekali ada jajaran guru sekolah ini yang mau mengantarkan siswa pindahan itu menuju kantor. Bahkan, kepala sekolah juga tampak mengiring pria itu disana. Cukup berlebihan bagi seorang siswa pindahan biasa, bukan?

Sayang, Baekhyun hanya dapat melihat bentuk pria itu dari atas kepalanya saja. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak melihat wajah pria itu. Karena semakin penasaran melihat banyak gadis disana yang menunjukkan pipi merona dengan ekspresi kagum kearah pria itu, Baekhyun lantas menaiki satu tangga pembatas dinding itu untuk melihat wajah yang membuat kehebohan besar di sekolahnya ini. Pria itu sepertinya akan mendongak keatas untuk melihat bangunan sekolahini. Tetapi...

''Jangan...!'' pekik seseorang yang membuat Baekhyun sontak terlonjak kaget dibuatnya. Seorang wanita yang bertugas menjaga perpustakaan itu kini menunjukkan ekspresi panik kearah Baekhyun seraya menunjukkan tangan dengan jumlah angka lima kearah Baekhyun.

 _Jangan?_

''Jangan, Baekhyun! Semua bisa kita bicarakan dengan baik-baik, kau tidak boleh bunuh diri dengan cara seperti itu!''

''Huh?'' Baekhyun melongo! Bunuh diri?

''Jangan bunuh diri Baekhyun. Hidup itu adalah anugerah. Kita harus bersyukur dan menjalaninya dengan ikhlas. Setiap manusia memilik masalah, tak ada yang lepas dari itu semua. Jika memang kau tidak punya teman untuk berbagi, ada Ibu yang selalu akan mendengarkan apapun masalahmu. Memang Ibu mungkin tak akan dapat membantu banya masalahmu. Tetapi, setidaknya kita dapat banyak saling berbagi dan menyemangati satu sama lain.''

''Ah ya, tetap aku-''

''ssstsss..., Ibu tidak akan mengingkari janji Ibu. Percayalah, kau dapat mengandalkan Ibu untuk mendengar semua curhatan hatimu. Ibu sedah menganggap semua murid di sekolah ini adalah adik dan anak Ibu sendiri. Jadi, kau tak perlu sungkan. Masalah itu bukan untuk dihindari atau disembunyikan, tetapi untuk dihadapi agar kau tahu seberapa kuatnya dirimu itu. Tuhan bersamamu Baekhyun, kau tak boleh meremehkan itu.''

''Itu memang benar. Tapi, sebenarnya aku tid-''

''Ibu mengerti Baekhyun! Ibu mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang.'' Wanita itu semakin terisak dan sesekali berusaha menyeka air mata di samping Baekhyun.

Jika ditanya perasaan Baekhyun sekarang, ia pasti akan menjawab bahwa ia juga ingin ikut menangis. Setelah ini, ia pasti akan mendapat kalimat renungan hidup dari wanita yang memang hobi membaca buku keagamaan itu.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari saat menuju perpustakaan, siswa baru yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia ditarik seperti ini, lewat dari arah belakangnya. Melihat sejenak punggung Baekhyun sebelum ia melanjutkan kembali langkahnya.

''Tuan Muda Park, selamat datang di sekolah kami''

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini, seperti biasa, sosok seorang Byun Baekhyun menjadi sorotan mata beberapa pria saat gadis yang memiliki rambut panjang ikal di bagian ujung itu memasuki gerbang sekolah. Siapa yang tak mengenalnya ? Seorang siswi tingkat akhir yang menjadi salah satu gadis tercantik yang dimiliki sekolah ini. Bisa dikatakan, jika Baekhyun adalah primadona sekolah ini, yang memang memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri cukup tinggi.

Bersama ketiga temannya yang lain, keempat gadis ini seakan menjadi satu kelompok yang sangat terkenal di sekolah ini, bahkan sejak mereka duduk di tingkat pertama. Byun baekhyun sendiri pada awalnya bukanlah sosok gadis yang terlalu memperhatikan penampilan. Tetapi, saat berteman dengan Luhan, Kyungsoo, Tao, gadis itu perlahan-lahan berubah. Ia mulai mengurus dirinya dan mengubah penampilan, menjadikanya sebagai gadis yang memiliki _fans_ pria cukup banyak disekolah ini. Sekarang, ia tidak hanya mempesona bagi kaum pria, tetapi juga membuat banyak gadis berdecak iri kepadanya.

Dalam pergaulan, Baekhyun bukanlah sosok pemilih. Tetapi, dalam segi berhubungan dengan pria, Baekhyun terkenal sangat pemilih. Ia tidak mudah untuk ditaklukkan. Entahsudah berapa banyak surat cinta yang ia kantongi, tetapi tak ada satupun yang mendapat balasan dengan menjawab ''Iya''. Namun, justru itulah yang membuatnya semakin memiliki aura berbeda, membuat banyak orang penasaran tentang sosok yang dapat membuat gadis itu jatuh cinta.

Tak ada yang tahu mengapa Baekhyun bersikap seperti itu. Selain memang tak ada satu pria pun yang menarik perhatiannya di sini, alasan lain juga mendominasi. Ia sendiri tak tahu mengapa tidak bisa membuka hatinya lagi untuk jatuh cinta kepada orang lain setelah insiden tiga tahun lalu itu terjadi. Sebuah masa lalu yang sampai sekarang tak dapat ia lupakan, dan acap kali teringat begitu saja.

Baekhyun pernah jatuh cinta dan itu terjadi pertama kalinya saat ia duduk di bangku akhir sekolah menengah pertama. Saat itu, Baekhyun jatuh cinta kepada sosok adik kelasnya sendiri. Seorang pria memiliki umur setahun lebih muda darinya.

Namun, semua itu mengenaskan. Cinta Baekhyun ditolak mentah-mentah. Rasa bahagia yang ia rasakan saat jatuh cinta itu seketika tergantikan dengan deraian air mata karena cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tak hanya ditolak dengan kalimat yang sebenarnya cukup menyakitkan, Baekhyun juga harus menanggung malu, karena pria yang ia sukai itu ternyata menceritakan tenang bagaimana ia menolah Baekhyun didepan semua temannya. Ia harus menanggung malu setengah mati, menanggung emosi tatkala adik-adik kelas serta teman-temannya menertawakan dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan.

Sejak saat itu, kehidupan Baekhyun benar-benar menyedihkan. Ia harus bertahan satu tahun sebelum akhirnya lulus, kemudian keluar dari sekolah itu dan tak akan melihat lagi sosok pria yang ia sukai sekaligus ia benci mati-matian itu. Seharusnya, itu menjadi catatan manis tersendiri untuk masa remaja Baekhyun. Namun, entahlah, bahkan kenangan itu sampai sekarang mempengaruhi kehidupan percintaannya. Ditolak? Itu benar-benar menyakitkan sekaligus memalukan .

Bagi seorang wanita, sangat sulit menyatakan cinta terlebih dulu kepada pria yang ia sukai. Rasanya tentunya saja bercampurkan aduk tanpa dapat dijelaskan dengan banyaknya kalimat dunia ni. Takut, malu, gengsi..., semuanya menjadi satu kesatuan!

''Selamat pagi...!'' Tao berteriak seraya berlarian bersama Luhan dan Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun.

''Selamat pagi.'' Baekhyun membalasnya dengan lemas. Tak seperti biasanya yang sangat ceria.

''Kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu kusut seperti itu? Yak! Byun Baekhyun, apa kau akan mengatakan jika tadi malam kau mengalami amnesia lalu menghabiskan malam tanpa tertidur untuk menonton drama? Huh?'' Tao berdecak pinggang didepan Baekhyun, membuat mereka menghentikan mereka menghentikan langkah bersamaan.

'' Tadi malam penjaga perpustakaan itu menyuruhku untuk mendengarkan nasihatnya melalui telepon. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa buku yang ia bacakan untukku, sudah berapa banyak kata mutiara dan rentetan puisi itu menghantuinya. Aku benar-benar ingin menangis. Saat mataku yang sangat mengantuk menutup, seketika terbuka saat dia berteriak dengan air matanya.''jelas Baekhyun dengan mimik wajah menyedihkan, membuat ketiga sahabatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

''Hahaha..., malang sekali nasibmu Baekhyun!''

''Jika terus seperti ini, aku yang sebenarnya tidak ingin bunuh diri, justru jadi ingin bunuh diri.''

''Hahaha..., kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu.''

''Tapi-"

 **TINN...TINN...**

Perkataan Baekhyun tercekat saat bunyi klakson sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir di depan gerbang sekolah berbunyi. Semua orang tadinya masih dalam kondisi samai dan tentram, seketika ramai. Mereka berlarian dan mulai berbisik-bisik dengan wajah semuringah. Ada apa ini?

''Pasti karna siswa baru itu" Luhan bersuara dengan helaan nafas panjang, membuat Baekhyun sentak menoleh. Benar, ia belum melihat siswa baru itu sejak kemarin.

''Dia memang sangat tampan. Aku tidak tahu alasannya bersekolah disini. Bukankah ia anak dari keluarga kaya? Jika masuk ke sekolah _favourite_ pun pasti ia akan masuk tanpa banyak syarat.'' Tao mulai berdecak kagum.

''Benar, dia sangat tampan. Aku jatuh cinta padanya!'' timpal Kyungsoo, semakin membuat Baekhyun penasaran akan sosok tampan yang sering disebut-sebut sejak kemarin itu.

''Memangnya setampan apa dia?'' Baekhyun mendelik. Menurut Baekhyun, tak ada yang sangat tampan ketimbang ayahnya.

''Dia begitu tampan! Kau pasti juga akan jatuh cinta kepadanya, Baekhyun.''

''Kyungsoo-ah, kau tau siapa aku, bukan? Setampan-tampannya seorang pria, jika kau tak memiliki sinyal tertarik kepadanya, maka percuma. Lagi pula, ada banyak pria tampan di dunia ini. Tetapi, apa? Belum ada satu pun yang membuatku jatuh cinta.''

''Baekhyun, jangan-jangan kau menyukai wanita?'' Tao berpaling dengan raut panik.

''Ya-Yak! Bukan begitu. Hanya belum ada yang membuatku tertarik. Lagi pula, aku yakin, siswa yang digila-gilai semua gadis di sini itu pasti lebih dulu akan jatuh cinta kepadaku! Yah, seperti biasa. Huh..., aku harus bersiap-siap untuk menolak pria itu. Sepertinya, aku harus menggunakan kalimat penolakan yang sangat halus.''

''Kau yakin di akan jatuh cinta padamu? Dan, juga kau yakin tidak akan jatuh cinta kepadanya?'' Luhan mulai angkat bicara lagi sekarang.

''Kau meragukan pesona sahabatmu ini, Xi Luhan?''

''Tidak. Hanya saja, kali ini pria itu sepertinya berbeda. Dia anak dari keluarga yang sangat kaya. Begitu tampan dan nyaris mendekati sempurna. Aku tak yakin jika ia tak memiliki kekasih dari ribuan gadis cantik yang menyukainya.''

''Seseorang yang telah memiliki kekasih masih memiliki kemungkinan untuk jatuh cinta kepada orang lain. Akan aku pastikan jika dia akan menyukaiku dan meninggalkan kekasihnya!''

''Benarkah?''

''Kita lihat saja nanti!'' Baekhyun tersenyum dengan bangganya seraya berbalik untuk segera masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia belum berniat untuk melihat sosok yang tengah keluar dari mobil hitamnya itu dan masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah.

Baekhyun sangat mengantuk! Ia benar-benar ingin tertidur.

''Park Chanyeol-ssi!'' pantau beberapa gadis seraya melambaikan tangan kepadanya seorang pria yang tersenyum membalas sapaan''selamat pagi'' dari gadis- gadis ini.

''Selamat pagi...''

Park Chanyeol. Itulah nama pria tampan yang menjadi akar dari kehebohan yang terjadi di sekolah ini sejak kemarin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TBC

Q :Kurang panjang?

A :Namanya juga prolog#maklum. Itu hanya ungkapan hati dari seorang Byun.

Q :FF ini kayaknya sedih?

A : Liat aja kelanjutannya yaa... REVIEW jangan lupa^^

Q : Update cepat?

A : Pyeon kayaknya belum bisa update cepat, paling kalau ada waktu, kouta dan tentunya laptop aman di rumah, apalagi akhir-akhir ini pyeon sibuk.

I'm Comeback!

Bawa lanjutan ff remake ini. Kemarin dah Update. Eh, kayaknya Tuhan tak merestui. Bagaimana tidak kok bisa sampai tak terbaca. Serius, aku tak tau ternyata bisa begitu.

Buat mamak pyeong ''vyraexo's'' thank's sudah nyempetin review, jangan lupa untuk review lagi# berharap. O..ya nanti ada beberapa bab yang mungkin pyeong bagi 2 karna panjang dan juga di chapter ini Chanyeol belum banyak muncul ya. Jadi tunggu aja!

Kemarin yang udah review Thank's ya... Kalian The best lah.#unjukjempol

Thank's buat yang udah review, follow, favourite-in ini ff remake. Bagi yang udah review jangan lupa review lagi yak. Bagi yang belum jangan lupa REVIEW yak!

Bye-bye, jumpa di chapter berikutnya~

-LittlePyeong2-


	3. About First Love Part 2

REMAKE NOVEL : HEY, BAD BOY JE T'AIME! ( **JJEA MAYANG** )

Hey, Bad Boy Je t'aime! ( **REMAKE** )

-LittlePyeong2-

CHANBAEK COUPLE -GS-

BYUN BAEKHYUN

PARK CHANYEOL

AND

MEMBER EXO + OC

NOTE :FF INI REMAKE DARI SALAH SATU NOVEL MILIK **KAK JJEA MAYANG** ALUR CERITANYA SAMA. NAMUN, CAST DALAM CERITANYA DIGANTI.

SORRY FOR TYPO

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : "About First Love..." Part 2

Seperti biasa, Baekhyun yang baru saja bangun dari alam tidurnya itu tampak membuka matanya perlahan, mengusap-usap sejenak, lalu berusaha membenarkan kembali penampilannya. Tetapi aneh! Untuk kedua kalinya terjadi selama hampir tiga tahun ia berada di sekolah ini, seisi ruangan kelas tampak kosong dengan keheningan yang mencekam.

 _Tak biasa-biasanya seperti ini,_ katanya dalam hati. Baekhyun melihat jam tangannya, berharap jika ini bukanlah jam pulang. Benar! Ini bahkan masih dapat dikategorikan pagi. Lalu, ke mana teman-temannya yang lain?

''Hore!''

Baekhyun sentak mendengar suara banyak orang bersorak-sorak dari area lapangan basket. Apakah ada pertandingan? Tetapi, tidak biasanya sampai membuat seisi ruangan kelas di sekolah ini menjadi kosong.

Dengan cepat, Baekhyun berdiri, bersiap berlari ke arah bawah dan ikut berada di antara orang-orang yang tengah bersorak dengan riangnya di pinggir lapangan basket itu. Aneh! Selama ini, tidak pernah ada yang seantusias ini menonton pertandingan basket, mengingat para siswa masuk ke dalam kelompok basket sekolah itu tidak pernah satu kali pun memenangkan pertandingan. Mereka hanya tahu jika bermain basket hanyalah berlomba-lomba memasukkan bola ke dalam ring, tanpa peduli teknik atau pentingnya kerja sama tim.

Tetapi ini? Masuk tidak masuk bola itu ke dalam ring, para gadis tetap saja berteriak! Baekhyun menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal, tatkala sampai dikerumunan orang-orang ini. Imi benar-benar hebat! Seisi sekolah berkumpul di sini. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah, berniat menemukan Luhan, Kyungsoo, Tao terlebih dahulu sebelum bertanya apa yang terjadi.

'' _Oppa_...! Semangat!'' pekik beberapa orang membuat Baekhyun sentak mengelus dadanya. Ia cukup kaget dengan teriakan-teriakan itu.

' _'_ _Oo-oppa_?'' Baekhyun semakin tak mengerti. Ya, Oppa? Siapakah yang mereka maksud itu.

''Baekhyun-ah...!'' pekik Tao seraya menghampiri Baekhyun dan melambaikan tangan. Gadis bermarga Byun itu tersenyum, menghela nafas lega saat mendapati keberadaan teman-temannya.

''Kalian ke mana saja, huh? Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?''

''Membangunkanmu? Sekalipun kami menyirammu dengan air sedalam sumur, kau tetap tak akan bangun. Ah ya..., Baekhyun, kau tahu? Sekolah kita akan mengikuti turnamen basket akhir tahun ini. Dan, sekarang, sekolah kita sudah menemukan kapten basket yang baru. Dia begitu piawai memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. Aku yakin, berkat dia, sekolah kita pasti akan menang tahun ini. Apalagi, ia juga sangat pandai menyusun strategi dan mengatur semuanya. Tak hanya itu, adik kelas kita yang baru itu juga ternyata tak hanya pintar dalam hal basket. Tetapi, juga pintar. Baru kemarin mulai belajar. Ia langsung membuat heboh dengan menyelesaikan 20 soal matematika dalam beberapa menit! Tak hanya matematika, tetapi juga bahasa asing. Dia sangat pandai bahasa Inggris, Jepang, Prancis, Mandarin, dan juga-''

''Tunggu Tao-ah..., kau tak kehabisan nafas berbicara sebanyak itu? Lagipula, siapa yang kau maksud? Adik kelas?''

" _Nde_! Siswa baru itu duduk di tingkat 2! Kau tahu Sung Yoonmi? Gadis yang sangat sombong dan selalu merasa dirinya lebih cantik dibanding denganmu?" tunjuk Tao kepada gadis yang saat ini tengah mengacak-acak rambutnya tak karuan seraya berteriak-teriak kata ''semangat'' dengan senyuman lebar. Gadis itu tampak seperti orang gila di mata Baekhyun, dengan bibir yang mengkilap merah serta minyak bibir yang sepertinya ia tumpahkan dalam sekali pakai. Ia malah terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja memakan makanan berminyak yang begitu pedas.

''Yoonmi sangat menyukai siswa baru itu. Dan, dia telah melayangkan pengumuman ke seluruh penjuru sekolah ini bahwa ia akan mendapatkan siswa baru itu untuk menjadi kekasihnya dalam waktu dekat! Dia sombong sekali, bukan? Jika ia berhasil maka seluruh gadis di sekolah ini pasti akan sangat iri kepadanya."

"Ck! Dengan hanya bermodalkan tampang cantik karena _make up_ tebal seperti itu, ia mengatakan kesombongan yang luar biasa. Jika aku bisa mendapatkan pria itu lebih dulu darinya, pasti Yoonmi akan sangat kesal kepadaku. Dan, semua orang pasti akan menganggap jika aku memang hebat. Ah baiklah..., aku akan menjadi kekasih siswa baru itu lebih dulu!"

"Huh? Baekhyun-ah..."

" _Wae?_ Kau tidak sedang meragukanku,Huang Zi Tao? Kau pikir siapa yang akan menolak pesonaku ini? Katakan padaku yang mana pria itu?"

" _Nde?_ Ah..., dia sedang ada di lapangan. Tapi—"

"Oh..., baiklah" Baekhyun sentak mulai mendekat ke arah lapangan itu, membuat Kyungsoo dengan cepat mencegatnya.

"Kau mau apa?"

" Tentu saja membuatnya jatuh cinta kepadaku Huang Zi Tao. Bagaimana dia akan jatuh cinta kepadaku jika ia sendiri belum melihatku? Setidaknya, dia harus menatap kecantikanku ini lebih dulu."

"Tapi—"

"Pria pada punggung angka 13 itu, bukan?" kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tatkala melihat seorang pria dengan pakaian yang tampak berbeda dari yang lain. Sudah dapat ditebak oleh Baekhyun, tubuh atletis dengan kulit putih susu serta rambut yang sedikit kecokelatan memiring itu memang tampan. Hanya dari punggungnya saja, Baekhyun sangat dapat membaca auranya.

Tao nampak menggeleng-geleng panik tatkala Luhan dan Kyungsoo mengisyaratkan kepadanya mengapa Baekhyun dapat berjalan ke arah lapangan basket seraya mulai memasang aksi agar ia terkesan cantik dan seksi.

Semua orang masih tetap bersorak ramai! Benar, jika ia dapat membuat siswa baru itu menyukainya, pasti akan banyak gadis yang sangat iri dengannya. Baekhyun semakin mendekat, hingga ia berdiri tepat di pinggir lapangan. Baekhyun sama sekali belum melihat wajah siswa baru itu, karna pria itu tengah memunggunginya untuk memasukkan bola ke dalam ring lawan. Baiklah, sepertinya Baekhyun harus menggeser tempat berdiri agar pria itu dapat melihatnya. Ia mulai berjalan menuju samping lapangan ini agar...

 **BRUK!**

"Aw...!" Baekhyun seketika memekik hebat tatkala gadis itu merasakan ada sebuah benda bundar menghantam dahi indahnya. Sakit? Tentu saja! Tetapi, rasa sakit itu sebenarnya tak seberapa jika dibanding rasa malu yang dirasakannya. Kepala Baekhyun terasa berdenyut sejenak, membuat suasana yang tadinya sangat riuh menjadi hening. Siapa yang dengan berani melempar bola kearahnya?

" _Yak_!" Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya melihat salah seorang pria yang menghampirinya untuk-well- mengambil bola, bukan mengkhawatirkan keadaan dahinya yang mulai membengkak.

"Byun _Sunbae_ , bolanya— ''

''Kau ingin mengambil bola ini?" Baekhyun sentak mendekap bola basket itu, lalu melotot ke arah pria yang tengah menunduk ngeri didepannya. Baekhyun sebenarnya memang sosok kakak kelas yang cukup ditakuti dan disegani.

" _Nnn-nde_!"

"Siapa yang melempar bola ke arahku? Kau-''

''Ti-tidak, bukan aku, _Sunbae_. Tetapi, siswa baru yang bernama Park—''

''Oh..., jadi siswa baru itu? Baiklah!" Baekhyun sentak berjalan masuk ke lapangan basket. Semua orang mendadak melongo. Apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu? Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Tao hanya dapat saling bertatapan dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Mereka berharap sekali Baekhyun tidak membuat masalah dengan siswa kesayangan kepala sekolah dan semua guru itu. Bisa habislah Baekhyun, jika para gadis penyuka Chanyeol mendapati pria kesayangan mereka diamuk.

"Sial! Apakah seperti ini salam perkenalan darimu untukmu wahai anak baru?" umpat Baekhyun seraya menggeram dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang tampak berbincang kepada beberapa orang guna mengatakan posisi yang bagus untuk mereka berjaga nanti. Persetanan dengan itu, Baekhyun tidak berpikir lagi untuk membuat pria ini jatuh cinta lebih dulu, yang terpenting adalah menyelamatkan harga diri dahinya yang kini membenjol.

" _Yak_! Adik kelas baru" pekik Baekhyun yang sudah berada tidak jauh dari Chanyeol yang masih memunggunginya.

"Siapa namamu, huh? Kau tak tahu siapa aku? Dasar tak sopan! Setelah melempar bola dengan seenaknya ke arahku, bukannya meminta maaf, tetapi malah menyuruh orang lain untuk mengambil bolanya. Kenapa? Kau takut berhadapan denganku langsung? Kau harus bertanggung jawab dengan dahiku ini. Aish! Kau sepertinya perlu belajar lagi dalam melempar bola. Kau pkir dehiku ini ring basket? Kemana mata dan otakmu itu, huh?" teriak Baekhyun dengan mulut terus saja berbicara.

Semua orang mengerjap-ngerjap melihatnya. Ini benar-benar peristiwa hebat. Baekhyun dengan sangat berani meneriaki seorang Park Chanyeol. Tak tahukkah gadis itu siapa yang tengah ia teriak? Chanyeol adalah anak dari penyumbangan terbesar sekolah ini. Dan, pada kenyataannya, Baekhyun tak mengetahui hal itu.

"Kau baru berada di tingkat 2, tetapi sudah membuat masalah dengan kakak kelasmu. Cepat minta maaf!"bentak Baekhyun lagi yang membuat Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya kepada gadis itu.

"Jika kau tak ingin minta maaf, aku akan— "

Dan, perkataan Baekhyun tercekat dengan cepat tatkala kini ia melihat dengan jelas wajah siswa baru yang sejak kemarin hampir membuatnya mati penasaran. Tampan! Tidak, lebih dari itu. Pria itu mempunyai mata indah, hidung mancung, serta bentuk bibir yang cukup tebal namun benar-benar terlihat sangat manis.

Jantung Baekhyun sontak berdesir hebat! Benar kata semua temannya, jika siswa baru ini sangat menawan dan mempesona. Pantas saja Yoonmi rela menumpahkan minyak bibirnya sebotol hanya demi pria itu. Gadis mana yang tak akan berdecak kagum melihat pria ini? Layaknya seorang malaikat yang dapat menghipnotis hanya dengan menampakkan wajah tampan dan polosnya itu.

Baekhyun serasa ingin mati! Semua organnya mulai bekerja dengan tak normal. Ia tak tahu sebutan ilmiah apa untuk menjelaskan yang terjadi pada seluruh tubuhnya sekarang. Yang pasti, semua ini membuat Baekhyun membungkamkan bibirnya seolah lupa seluruh kata yang terdapat di muka bumi ini.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya tak hanya ketampanan pria itu yang membuat Baekhyun semenit lalu bercelotah dengan keras dan begitu panjang, kini mendadak diam. Tetapi juga karna...

"Kau bicara denganku, _Sunbae_?" pria itu bersuara. Dan suara itu...

Baekhyun sentak merunduk! Tubuh memanas seketika.

"Aku minta maaf karna tanpa sengaja melempar bolanya ke arahmu. Tetapi, aku sama sekali tak sengaja. Lagipula, kenapa _Sunbae_ tak menghindar?" pria itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya membuat untaian rambut depannya yang basah menetaskan keringat.

Baekhyun kembali mendongak, menatap wajah pria yang membuat dadanya berdesir hebat tak karuan. Apakah ia jatuh cinta kepada pria ini? Ya! Tetapi, itu bahkan telah terjadi tiga tahun silam.

 _"_ _Park Chanyeol..."_

Baekhyun bahkan masih sangat hafal bait nama pria di hadapannya ini. Tetapi, mungkin pria itu tak mengingatnya. Toh, ia memang tak begitu penting, bukan? Mungkin, ia hanya menganggap Baekhyun sebagai semilir udara yang penah ia hirup, tetapi setelah hilang dan terlupakan. Karna pada faktanya, ia sama sekali tak begitu penting untuk pria ini. Tetapi, bagi Baekhyun? Pria bermarga Park itu laksana sebuah bayangan yang sekalipun tak terlihat jelas dan disadari, tetap saja menghantui. Yang sekalipun dipaksa untuk dilupakan, tetap saja teringat tanpa ia inginkan.

 _''_ _Kau...menyukaiku, Sunbae?''_

 _''_ _Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa menerimamu''_

 _''_ _Kau sama sekali bukan tipe ideal gadis yang kusukai. Kau kakak kelasku. Aku tak suka berhubungan dengan gadis yang lebih tua dariku. Lebih baik, kau kubur dalam-dalam perasaanmu itu. Maaf Sunbae, jangan menyukaiku lagi. Aku tidak menyukaimu...''_

Yah, Park Chanyeol adalah cinta pertama Baekhyun! Seorang pria yang tiga tahun lalu menolak dan pernah membuat hidupnya menderita. Selama bertahun-tahun, Baekhyun mencoba melupakannya. Tetapi, entah mengapa, disaat sekarang ia sedikit berhasil, tiba-tiba sosok itu kembali berdiri dengan tampan di hadapannya. Rasa luka yang telah berusaha ia tutupi, kini kembali berdarah.

" _Sunbae_?" Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, berniat untuk menyingkirkan poni di depan gadis itu dan melihat luka benjolan di sana. Tetapi...

" _Ya-Yak_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun menepisnya! Mendongak dengan wajah pucat, berusaha terlihat biasa. Chanyeol sendiri mengernyit, mendapati ekspresi gadis di hadapannya ini yang tampak lain.

Entahlah, tetapi darah Baekhyun kembali berdesir hebat tatkala kulitnya tadi sempat bersentuhan sekilas dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau kenapa, _Sunbae_?" Chanyeol mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan polos seraya memajukan kepalanya sedikit merunduk ke arah Baekhyun. Itu justru membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah dan tak tahu harus bergerak bagaimana. Kenapa ia malah serasa ingin menangis tatkala menatap wajah pria itu? Tidak mungkin karna ia merindukan pria ini, bukan?

"Ka-kau seharusnya lebih berhati- hati lagi dalam melempar bola. Kau bisa melukai orang lain jika asal melempar begitu saja!" Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya. Ia harus kuat. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Toh, keadaan ini sangat menguntungkannya. Mengingat, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak ingat apa pun tentang dirinya dan masa lalu buruk itu. Ia seorang primadona yang banyak disegani orang lain. Apa jadinya jika semua orang tahu bahwa ia pernah sempat menyukai pria yang menjadi rebutan ini, padahal sejak kemarin ia juga telah mengatakan bahwa tidak akan mungkin jatuh cinta kepada siswa baru itu. Dan lagi, dimana ia akan meletakkan harga dirinya jika semua orang disini mengetahui bahwa ia pernah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Chanyeol?

Tidak! Ini sangat memalukan!

"Dengar Adik Kelas, aku ini adalah kakak kelasmu. Jadi, kau setidaknya harus hormat dan sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua darimu. Jika kau membuat kesalahan, ada baiknya kau langsung meminta maaf. Jadi, lain kali, kau tak akan mengulangi kesalahan ini lagi. Kau mengerti? Ini-" Baekhyun menyodorkan bola basket yang sejak tadi dipegangnya ke arah Chanyeol. Ada baiknya jika a tak banyak bicara dan langsung melesat pergi dari sini. Yah, sebelum Chanyeol menyadari akan sesuatu hal.

"Kali ini, aku maafkan. Kau tak perlu merasa bertanggung jawab pada benjolan ini. Aku akan mengobatinya sendiri di ruang kesehatan. Kau tak perlu khawatir."kata Baekhyun sambil menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol dengan mengangguk-anggukkan tak jelas. Ada banyak gadis yang sangat iri kepadanya melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian. Aku akan pergi" Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum lebar seraya memundurkan langkah. Entah kenapa, Chanyeol hanya diam saja menatapnya.

" _Fighthing_! Yeah..., semangat! Hahaha..." Baekhyun berucap itu berusaha menyemangati Chanyeol dan teman-temannya. Gadis itu mengumpat! Betapa panas dan dingin tubuhnya ini. Dengan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, tubuh gadis itu berbalik dan seraya pergi dari lapangan ini. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun berjanji untuk berdoa siang dan malam agar tak bertemu lagi dengan pria bermarga Park itu. Tidak...tidak akan lagi!

"Hey _Sunbae_ , tunggu sebentar!" Chanyeol sontak bersuara, membuat niatan Baekhyun untuk melesat cepat dari tempat ini terhenti. Dada Baekhyun kembali berdesir hebat... lagi... dan lagi. Oh, andai saja Baekhyun mempunyai kekuatan supranatural, ingin sekali ia menghilang dari sini dengan cepat atau berlari dengan kaki seribu layaknya di film-film silat. Namun, apa? Kedua kakinya bahkan terasa begitu berat untuk digerakkan. Sungguh, ia ingin mati saja sekarang! Bahkan, kepalanya hanya dapat tertunduk dengan wajah bermuram durja. Helaian rambut panjang yang biasanya ia bawa ke belakang daun telinga, kini ia biarkan terjuntai menutupi wajahnya. Baekhyun bukannya sedang ingin membuat lelucon dengan berperawakan layaknya sadako, tetapi ia benar-benar tengah mengalami frustasi tingkat tinggi saat ini.

" _Sunbae_..." Chanyeol kembali bersuara. Bahkan, bagi Baekhyun, suara itu benar-benar mengerikan. Satu hentakan nada keluar dari bibir pria itu, ribuan detak jantung terpompa di dalam dadanya. Ini memang gila! Bagaimana mungkin bocah ini kembali lagi mengusik kehidupannya setelah bertahun-tahun ia bernafas dengan baik di tempat ini.

 _"_ _Oh God! Kenapa? Kenapa kau seolah tak mengizinkan move on dari bocah ini? Apa yang kau rencanakan kepadaku sebenarnya Tuhan? Aish!"_

Baekhyun mengumpat! Ia tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh semua orang yang kini tertuju kepadanya. Ini memang bukan seperti seorang Byun Baekhyun selama ini, sang primadona sekolah yang memiliki tingkat kepercayaan di atas rata-rata. Baekhyun yang sekarang seakan telah menjelma menjadi seorang gadis yang baru saja tersesat di tengah hutan belukar. Ini tak berlebihan!

Dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa, Baekhyun perlahan berbalik, kembali menghadap Chanyeol dan berusaha tersenyum menampakan deretan gigi putih yang sebenarnya ia paksakan. Jika saja ada produser pasta gigi di sini, mungkin Baekhyun langsung terpilih tanpa mengikuti seleksi.

"Ada apa lagi, huh? Jika penjelasanku tadi kurang begitu jelas, kau bisa langsung menemui kepala sekolah, guru, atau pengurus –"

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

 **GLEG!**

Selaan yang tadi Chanyeol lontarkan tanpa dosa itu sontak membuat Baekhyun meneguk air liurnya sendiri dengan cepat. Wajah Chanyeol tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Ini sungguh berbahaya! Mengingat pria itu juga kini mulai memperhatikan lekuk wajah Baekhyun dengan seksama.

Matilah ia sekarang!

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

I'm comeback...^^

Thank's buat yang udah review,

Thank's yang udah Fav, Foll ini FF Remake.

Disini Chanyeol sama Baekhyun dah jumpa. buat teman teman silent riders ditunggu review.

aku menanti kalian tenang aja

paipai^^


	4. I'm Promose, I'll Forget You!

REMAKE NOVEL : HEY, BAD BOY JE T'AIME! ( **JJEA MAYANG** )

 **Hey, Bad Boy Je t'aime! (REMAKE)**

-LittlePyeong2-

CHANBAEK

BYUN BAEKHYUN

PARK CHANYEOL

AND

MEMBER EXO + Other Cast

NOTE : FF INI REMAKE DARI SALAH SATU NOVEL MILIK **KAK JJEA MAYANG** ALUR CERITANYA SAMA. NAMUN, CAST DALAM CERITANYA DIGANTI. BTW... Me juga mengubah sedikit kata-kata yang diperlukan.

.

.

 **Attetion, Please!**

 **I hope you read A/N too**

.

.

 **Warning!**

 **GENDERSWITCH**

 **SORRY FOR TYPO**

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : **"I'm Promose, I'll Forget You..."**

 **Melupakan itu mudah...**

 **Asal hati tak masih mengharapkannya**

 **Karna melepaskan akan terasa begitu berat,**

 **Di saat kau masih terus memikirkannya**

 **Frustasi!**

Ketika seseorang masih menyimpan sesuatu di masa lalu dan dengan seketika masa lalu itu kembali ke masa depannya sekarang, tentu rasanya tak akan biasa-biasa saja. Ada sebuah perasaan kecil kembali menyeruak dengan aneh. Yah, seperti itulah yang kini sedang dirasakan gadis dengan bulu mata lentik itu.

"Pe-pernah bertemu?" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke berbagai arah, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Chanyeol hanya diam. Kedua mata pria itu kemudian memicing dan semakin mendekat ke arah Baekhyun yang tampak kalang kabut dengan wajah merah padam. Aneh! Baekhyun merasakan ada yang tak beres di seluruh organ dalamnya, terutama hatinya. Tidak... ! Ia tak boleh seperti ini.

"Cih! Dasar pria! Dengan menggunakan modus kalimat 'seakan pernah saling bertemu' kau bermaksud untuk mengajakku untuk mengobrol, bukan? Lalu, kau ingin kita saling berkenalan, bertukar nomor ponsel, mendekatiku dengan semua kalimat perhatian yang pada dasarnya omong kosong, lalu terakhir dengan mengajakku kencan. Bukankah begitu?" Baekhyun tersenyum saat mengucapkan kalimat per kalimat yang nyaris membuatnya tersedak sendiri. Ini kali pertamanya ia dapat berbicara selantang ini di depan Chanyeol. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Setidaknya, ia harus bersikap biasa agar tak ada yang curiga, bukan?

"Mwo?" Chanyeol hanya menyuarakan hal itu dengan ekspresi yang nyaris sama ketika Baekhyun mengucapkan cinta kepadanya waktu itu.

"Oh Tuhan!"

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya kembali memanas dalam cuaca cukup dingin sekarang ini. Wajah pria di hadapannya ini benar-benar tak berubah. Tampan ! Ini salah satu yang membuat Baekhyun tak bisa menepis pesona Chanyeol dengan mudah. Sungguh, ia tak ingin kembali jatuh cintadan masuk ke lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sudahlah, aku tahu modus-modus pria sepertimu. Jika bukan modus 'salah sambung' berarti menggunakan 'seakan pernah bertemu'. Oh baiklah, apakah para pria sudah tak punya alasan lain lagi untuk berkenalan dengan seorang gadis tanpa modus seperti itu? Bukankah bisa dengan langsung meengucapkan kata ingin berkenalan lebih dalam tanpa harus berbasa-basi lebih dulu?"

Yeah..., Baekhyun sangat tahu jika sekarang ia menjadi tontonan banyak orang di sekolah ini. Kalimat yang ia lontarkan seakan membuat decak kagum beberapa orang, termasuk tiga temannya yang menganga lebar menatapnya.

"Mwo? Yak! Kau percaya diri sekali Sunbae. Kau fikir aku—"

"Sssttss! Sudahlah, kau tak perlu menjelaskan apapun lagi adik kelasku. Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu kepadaku. Tetapi, maaf sebelumnya, ada baiknya baiknya kau belajar lebih giat lagi. Aku rasa, sekarang waktunya yang tepat untuk kita bersama-sama belajar dan memikirkan masa depan."

Semua orang melongo mendengar kalimat Baekhyun. Tunggu! Belajar? Memikirkan masa depan? Bahkan, selama ini Baekhyun sendiri tak pernah melakukan itu. Belajar bagaimana? Tidur saat pelajarannyalah yang ia lakukan selama ini.

"Ah sudahlah, ini membuang waktuku saja. Aku ada urusan, aku pergi dulu ya Adik kelasku. Semoga kau senang berada di sekolah ini. Dan, aku harap, kita dapat bertemu lagi dan membangun hubungan baik antar senior dan junior di sekolah ini."

"Tidak! Maksudku..., aku berharap tak bertemu lagi denganmu! Membangun hubungan baik? Hahaha...! Semoga Tuhan tak mendengar semua ucapanku barusan!"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar tanpa hati sedikit pun. Jika saja semua orang tahu betapa bergetarnya tubuhnya sekarang, pastilah ia akan ditertawakan. Seakan tak ingin berlama-lam lagi, Baekhyun dengan cepat kembali berbalik dan ingin melesat ke kamar mandi atau kemana saja agar ia dapat menyalurkan rasa yang membuncahkan tak karuan di dalam sanubarinya. Tetapi...

"Byun-Baek-Hyun!"

 **DEG!**

Terdengar suara Chanyeol yang sontak membuat langkahnya lagi-lagi terhenti. Namun, kali sedikit berbeda. Jantung Baekhyun seakan melesak ingin keluar. Wajah Baekhyun memucat. Chanyeol memantau namanya? Kenapa semua rasa yang ada di dunua ini kini seakan berkumpul di dalam dadanya? Ini kedua kalinya ia mendengar bibir Chanyeol mengucapkan namanya. Pertama, saat insiden penolakan itu, lalu kedua adalah saat ini. Entahlah, Baekhyun merasa kedua matanya seakan berair.

Dengan cepat kepala Baekhyun menoleh dan menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum miring seperti biasa. Tidak! Baekhyun tak ingin jatuh cinta lagi kepada pria ini. Namun, apa? Hatinya tak bisa berbohong Park Chanyeol. Nama yang benar-benar tak bisa Baekhyun lupakan, bahkan sampai saat ini.

Jari kemari Baekhyun bertaut. Ingin sekali rasanya ia bersikap biasa-biasa saja seperti tadi. Tapi, nyatanya kali ini sulit. Mulutnya lebih memilih bungkam.

"Benar! Byun Baekhyun. Sunbae, bukankah kita memang pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Apa kau lupa?" Chanyeol mulai tersenyum antusias dengan mengerikannya., membuat semua orang di sini mengerucutkan keningnya bingung. Terutama, beberapa gadis yang menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tak suka.

"Ak-aku tidak ingat" balas Baekhyun seadanya. Ia sangat berharap Tuhan secara tiba-tiba membuat Chanyeol amnesia atau mengubah wajahnya agar terlihat lain dari waktunya.

"Ah..., mana mungkin kau melupakannya Sunbae. Apa perlu aku ingatkan? Dulu saat di menengah pertama, kita juga satu sekolah. Kau ingat di belakang perpustakan? Waktu itu kau pernah mengejarku sampai kehabisan nafas hanya untuk memberikanku sebotol air mineral? Tapi, kau terjatuh. Lalu, kau kembali mengejarku."

"Oh my God! Adakah benda yang bisa menyumpal mulut pria ini?" bisik Baekhyun dalam hati sambil menatap sekelilingnya yang mulai tampak menahan tawa mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Apakah benar primadona mereka melakukan itu?

"Pada saat itu, aku berpikir kau mungkin pasti sangat merasa malu kepadaku karna jatuh tersungkur dan kembali mengejarku dengan berteriak-teriak namaku begitu antusias. Kau seperti tengah mengejar idolamu."

"Bisakah aku meminjam tongkat sihir Harry Potter, lalu menyihir bibir pria ini menjadi bibir ikan? Oh my God!"

Baekhyun kembali bergumam seraya menatap Chanyeol yang seakan dengan tampang polosnya berceloteh dengan riang akan hal yang memalukan seperti itu. Apalagi jika...

"Ah..., dulu kau bahkan menyukaiku. Kau pernah dengan bodohnya berkata jika kau menyukaiku! Kau ingat! Pada saat itu, kau memelas kepadaku agar aku menjadi kekasihmu."

Benar saja, perkataan Chanyeol kali ini sontak membuat seluruh penghuni sekolah ni terbelalak kaget! Baekhyun pernah mengatakan cinta kepada Chanyeol?

"Namun, kau ditolak. Kau bahkan sama sekali bukan tipe gadis idealku. Dan, tadi..., kau mengatakan aku ingin berkencan denganmu? Sunbae, bukankah itu malah terdengar seperti sebuah lelucon? Hahaha..."

 **SKAK MAT!**

Apa yang sedari tadi Baekhyun takuti, kini terbongkarlah semua. Dengan tanpa dosa, Chanyeol mengucapkan itu diiringi tawa khasnya. Mengatakan cinta, lalu ditolak? Oh baiklah, itu hal yang sangat memalukan. Dan, sekarang, seluruh penjuru sekolah ini menatapnya dengan ekspresi seakan tak percaya. Seorang Byun Baekhyun ditolak? Baekhyun merasa harga dirinya kini seakan jatuh ke lubang yang paling dalam Chanyeol! Pria itu kembali mempermalukannya.

Selama ini, Baekhyun dikenal sebagai gadis yang sangat sulit ditaklukan. Ia salah satu gadis di sekolah ini yang susah untuk didekati, sulit untuk jatuh cinta. Entah sudah berapa banyak pria yang ia tolak dengan alasan tak suka. Ia menjadi gadis yang membuat banyak orang mati penasaran. Namun, sayang, kini semua itu lenyap hanya karna kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh bocah berumur di bawahnya itu. Bukankah Chanyeol seharusnya tak perlu mengatakan soal perasaan dan penolakan itu kepada semua orang? Baekhyun benar-benar merasa terpojok. Ia malu! Entah bagaimana mukanya setelah ini ketika bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

Sejujurnya, Baekhyun bukanlah gadis yang dapat dengan mudah menunjukkan kepercayaan dirinya kepada orang lain. Pada dasarnya, ia adalah gadis pemalu! Selama ini, ia berusaha keras membangun rasa percaya, mempunyai banyak teman, dan populer di kalangan sekolah. Sekalipun, itu sulit.

"Aku tak menyangka dapat menjadi adik kelasmu lagi. Sesuai harapanmu tadi, semoga kita dapat membangun hubungan baik antara senior dan junior di sekolah ini. Dan ah..." Chanyeol sedikit mendekat ke arah Baekhyun, tersenyum miring. Lalu sedikit menjongkok untuk menatap wajah Baekhyun dalam jarak dekat.

"Aku harap, kau tak mempunyai dendam apapun kepadaku hanya karna pernyataan cintamu pada waktu itu kutolak. Aku ingat, setelah kejadian itu, kau menangis, bukan? Ah, apa sebegitu besarnya kau menyukaiku Sunbae?

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"Apa kau benar-benar lupa? Pada saat itu kau mengatakan jika akulah cinta pertamamu. Hahaha..., aku benar-benar tak menyangka dapat bertemu kembali denganmu Byun Sunbae. Kau tak berubah. Kau selalu memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri yang sangat diri. Dulu, kau pasti sangat yakin jika aku akan menerima cintamu, bukan? Namun sayang, kau tak termasuk tipe gadisku."

Kepala Baekhyun semakin tertunduk. Sungguh, ia ingin menghilang dan menangis sekarang. Chanyeol seakan buta! Ia benar-benar tak tahu akan perubahan yang terjadi pada gadis di hadapakan itu. Chanyeol tak sadar jChanyeol tak sadar jika ia telah melukai Baekhyun lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Semua orang mengulum senyum menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, seakan mereka tengah menonton panggung komedi yang mempertunjukkan lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu bagi seorang Byun Baekhyun. Ini aib bagi Baekhyun! Dan, ia sudah amat sangat malu. Namun, kenapa semua orang disini menertawakannya? Apa hal itu lucu?

"Dan, sekarang, kau juga dengan percaya diri mengatakan jika aku ingin mendekatimu. Bukankah tak terbalik Sunbae? Hahaha. Apa kau masih tak ingat? Dulu, kau yang-"

"Aku ingat! Aku sangat ingat,"sela Baekhyun seraya mendongak, membalas tatapan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi ia hindari. Entah dari mana ia mendapatkan keberaniannya seperti ini.

"Lalu, mengapa jika aku dulu menyukaimu? Lalu, mengapa jika dulu aku ditolak olehmu? Bodoh? Kau pikir hal itu bodoh?"pekik Baekhyun seraya membulirkan air mata. Sontak saja, itu membuat semua orang yang ada di sini kontan terdiam, termasuk Chanyeol.

"Lucu? Apa yang kau tertawakan? Kau pikir aku badut? Kau pikir ketika aku mengatakan cinta kepadamu itu adalah hal yang benar-benar lucu? Aku bahkan harus menahan malu, melawan rasa gugup dan takutku ketika aku mengatakannya. Lalu, kau pikir itu lucu? Rasanya aku bahkan ingin mati saja setelah mengatakannya kepadamu. Apa kau pikir aku baik-baik saja setelah penolakanmu? Aku bahkan tak ingin masuk ke sekolah setelah kejadian itu. Aku malu! Aku sakit!"

"Benarkah?"tampak Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan raut santai, tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali. Yah, seperti inilah dirinya. Chanyeol memang dikenal sebagai pria yang tak memiliki hati.

"Aku harus mengumpulkan kepercayaan diri lagi setelah itu, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa keberanian yang kupunyai untuk menghadapi semuanya. Kau sama sekali tak akan mengerti perasaan seorang gadis yang pernah ditolak oleh cinta pertamanya. Menyedihkan! Sama halnya ketika kau berdiri, lalu seseorang menendangmu kembali terjatuh, tersungkur ke tanah sampai kau lupa bagaimana caranya untuk berdiri seperti semula," Baekhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah Chanyeol. Kilat matanya tampak begitu lemah.

"Memendam perasaan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Itu sulit! Tetapi, melupakan sesuatu jauh lebih sulit. Kau pikir bagaimana caraku melupakan semua itu? Tak hanya perasaan hatiku yang harus kuhapuskan, tapi juga sebagian memori yang ada di dalam otakku. Mereka tak bisa kulihat, bagaimana caraku untuk menghapusnya? Lalu, kau dengan mudahnya tertawa dan menganggap apa yang kukatakan sama sekali bukanlah hal yang serius! Kau pikir hal itu tak menyakitiku?"

"Lantas..., apa kau pikir aku peduli, Sunbae?"Chanyeol membalas tatapan Baekhyun dengan rasa tak bersalah sama sekali. Chanyeol berdecak pinggang, membuat beberapa orang tak percaya dengan respons santai yang ia berikan ini.

"Jika aku harus memikirkan bagaimana perasaan seorang gadis yang telah ku tolak, maka bagaimana otakku dapat menampungnya? Ada banyak yang menyukaiku. Lalu, apa aku harus memperdulikan semuanya? Atau, kau ingin aku menerima semua pernyataan cinta itu agar aku tak membuat banyak gadis tersakiti karna sebuah penolakan?"Chanyeol tersenyum sinis.

"Lagipula, untuk apa aku peduli terhadap perasaanmu dan mereka? Kalian sakit hati? Cah..., bukankah rasa sakit itu kalian yang menciptakannya sendiri? Jika tak ingin sakit, lalu kenapa menyukaiku? Aku bahkan tak pernah meminta untuk disukai. Dan, seharusnya, kalau kalian mempunyai cermin, pastilah kalian tahu alasan mengapa aku menolak."

"Mwo?"

"Aku benar, bukan? Tak perlu terlalu naif, Sunbae, apa kau sendiri pernah memikirkan perasaan pria yang kau tolak selama ini? Tidak, bukan? Yah, katakan saja seperti hukum alam. Manusia terkadang sering, bahkan selalu memikirkan perasaannya sendiri dan hanya memperhatikan orang yang disuka, tanpa memikirkan seseorang yang menyukainya. Seperti itulah aku Sunbae. Yah, anggap saja perasaan cinta seperti itu hanyalah perasaan yang-"

"Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan menyukaimu lagi walaupun hanya sedikit,"potong Baekhyun dengan rahang mengeras, menahan sakit masa lalu itu kini kembali merobek dan terasa pedih.

"Aku akui, aku memang jatuh cinta kepadamu. Tetapi, itu dulu. Sekarang, aku bahkan sudah melupakanmu. Melupakan kenyataan jika dulu aku sempat tergila-gila pada pria sepertimu. Aku tidak akan pernah mengingat lagi bahwa aku menyukaimu. Aku akan mencoret namamu sebagai orang yang pernah kusukai! Aku membencimu! Aku sangat membencimu!"Baekhyun sontak berbalik dan berlari dari tempat ini dengan cepat. Tetesan bening itu kembali terjatuh! Baekhyun benar-benar mengumpat. Mengapa ia harus menitikan air matanya untuk pria yang sama sekali tak memperdulikan perasaannya?

Baekhyun sangat tahu, jika kini ada beratus pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi bermacam-macam. Baekhyun sangat tak ingin memperdulikan itu lebih dulu. Tanpa melihat lagi, ia berlari menerobos orang-orang ini. Rasa malu ini membuatnya benar-benar hancur. Tidak! Tak hanya rasa malau itu. Tetapi, juga perkataan yang untuk kedua kalinya ia dengar menyakitkan dari orang yang sama.

Chanyeol benar-benar tak mengerti sama sekali! Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis yang pada dasarnya lebih suka memendam apa yang ia rasakan ketimbang mengungkapkannya. Ada banyak wanita di dunia ini yang lebih memilih memendam perasaan cintanya seumur hidup. Tetapi Baekhyun? Ia mengatakannya! Suatu keberanian yang sangat tak main-main dan tak patut untuk diremehkan.

"Baekhyun...!"pekik Zi Tao, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan seraya menyusul Baekhyun dengan cepat. Semua orang kini beralih menatap Chanyeol. Pria itu tetap menunjukkan ekspresi biasa, seakan tak terjadi apa pun, seakan ia tak sadar telah membuat seseorang mendapat malu dan menangis sesunggukan. Pria itu dengan tanpa dosa kembali berbalik ke lapangan dan mulai kembali bermain. Benar, seperti apa yang ia lakukan terhadap gadis lainnya. Terlalu sombong!

"Ayo..., kita bermain lagi!"

.

.

.

Bandara serasa tak pernah sepi! Tempat ini selalu ramai oleh jejak langkah beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Satu pengumuman terdengar dengan cukup jelas, memberitahukan adanya satu pesawat yang telah landing beberapa menit lalu dari salah satu penerbangan yang berada di Negeri Paman Sam.

Terlihat, beberapa orang mulai bejajar, mengangkat papan nama dari masing-masing orang yang telah mereka tunggu sejak tadi. Termasuk, papan nama besar bertuliskan huruf hangul 'Tuan Muda Park Kyuhyun' yang dipegang oleh beberapa pria bertubuh besar dengan jas hitam lengkap.

Untuk beberapa menit, belum ada satu orang pun yang mengakui dirinya sebagai pemilik nama 'Park Kyuhyun'itu di sini. Sampai seketika, seorang pria dengan kacamata hitam dan setelan kemeja putih berbalut jas hitam mahal melambaikan tangan, menampilkan senyuman mematikan yang membuat beberapa gadis sontak menoleh ke arahnya dengan decakan kagum. Tampan! Untuk ukuran pria berkewarganegaraan Korea Selatan, ketampanan pria ini benar-benar dapat disejajarkan dengan aktor atau model ternama. Dengan lekuk tubuh proposional, bentuk rahang sempurna, serta kedua mata sipit setajam elang, membuat pria bermarga Park ini acap kali menjadi sorotan khalayak ramai.

Yah, seperti sekarang. Ia berjalan bak seorang pangeran kerajaan yang mendapatkan ratusan kekaguman dari alam sekitar. Wanita mana yang tak akan menoleh kepadanya? Tampan, manis, dan terlihat memiliki kehidupan yang tak biasa-biasa. Hanya dari merek setelan jas ia pakai atau dari jenis sepatu yang ia kenakan, semua orang sudah bisa menduga jika pria ini berasal dari keluarga kaya raya. Sungguh, sosok yang mendekati sempurna, bukan? Layaknya tipe-tipe pria idaman seluruh wanita di dunia ini.

"Selamat datang kembali di Korea, Tuan muda Park Kyuhyun."

Jajaran pria bertubuh besar itu sentak membungkuk. Satu diantaranya kemudian mengambil alih dorongan tas yang masih dipegang erat oleh pria itu.

"Thank you... thankyou. Huhhh..., tidak menyangka jika sudah hampir enam tahun aku tidak menginjakan kakiku di negara ini. Ck! Apa aku harus langsung pulang?"

"Iya, Tuan Muda. Ayah Tuan telah memerintahkan Tuan untuk segera pulang apapun yang terjadi."

Kyuhyun mendelik mendengarnya. Langsung pulang? Apakah ayahnya takut ia hilang, diculik, atau bagaimana? Kyuhyun merasa sudah cukup umur, bahkan kelebihan umur untuk terus dikhawatirkan layaknya anak berumur 5 tahun. Lihat saja, untuk menjemput dan mengawasinya di bandara saja, ayahnya harus mengirimkan puluhan bodyguard.

Usia 23 tahun! Menurut Kyuhyun, angka itu sudah cukup untuk tak dikhawatirkan lagi. Ia tahu jalan pulang. Ia juga masih hafal letak rumahnya. Lalu, kenapa harus langsung pulang dengan banyak orang bertubuh besar ini?

Come on, peraturan itu sudah seharusnya dibakar. Mengingat, itu sudah berlangsung sejak Kyuhyun masih kecil. Tidak mungkin bukan, jika alasan ayahnya merindukannya, hingga Kyuhyun harus segera pulang ke rumah? Itu sedikit menggelikan! Kyuhyun sebenarnya sangat ingin berkeliling lebih dulu, melampiaskan rasa rindu akan tanah kelahirannya. Jika langsung pulang, Kyuhyun yakin jika kehidupannya akan terpasung oleh ceramah siang-malam dari sang ayah.

"Ash! Baiklah, di mana mobil jemputannya?" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Pria itu dengan malas melangkahkan kaki ke arah yang telah ditunjukkan para bodyguard-nya. Tampak, salah satu mobil Lamborghini terparkir dengan indahnya tepat di depan pintu keluar bandara. Begitu mewah! Bahkan fasilitas yang tercipta di salah satu mobil kelas dunia itu benar-benar lengkap.

"Silahkan, Tuan." Satu orang membungkuk seraya membukakan pintu belakang mobil mewah itu. Baiklah, dalam dunia bisnis, siapa yang tak mengenal anak dari presiden direktur salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Asia ini? Tidak ada! Nama Park Kyuhyun, bahkan acap kali disebut-sebut dimajalah ataupun koran-koran negara ini.

Baru saja Kyuhyun hendak melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dulu, sesuatu sontak menghentikan gerakannya. Seorang wanita! Well, tak akan ada godaan terberat yang dialami seorang Park Kyuhyun, kecuali wanita bertubuh seksi dan cantik. Playboy! Dia benar-benar terkenal sebagai pria yang memiliki ratusan mantan dan juga kekasih. Menurut Kyuhyun, ia tercipta seperti itu bukanlah salahnya. Ini salah Tuhan. Entah kenapa Tuhan harus memberikannya wajah setampan itu, hingga banyak wanita dengan mudah menyukainya. Siapa pun yang menyatakan cinta kepadanya, Kyuhyun pasti akan menerimanya. Jadi, Kyuhyun merasa menjadi seorang playboy bukanlah salahnya.

"Hey...," Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kembali satu kakinya dari dalam mobil itu, lalu berjalan menghampiri seorang gadis yang kini berdiri dengan rok pendek tak jauh dari hadapannya. Seluruh bodyguard pria bermarga Park itu saling menatap, dan menghela nafas panjang. Sang tuan muda kini mulai kembali beraksi seperti biasa.

"Kau sedang menunggu jemputanmu, Nona?" Kyuhyun membuka kacamata hitamnya, tersenyum semanis mungkin yang memang menjadi pesona andalannya selama ini. Dan, benar saja, wanita itu sontak tersipu malu.

"Bukan jemputan. Aku sedang menunggu taksi."

"Taksi? Ya Tuhan, dunia ini benar-benar tidak adil," Kyuhyun tampak menunjukkan raut prihatin, membuat wanita itu mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Ti-tidak adil?"

"Nde! Mana mungkin dunia ini sangat tega membiarkan gadis dengan kedua kaki jenjang yang indah sepertimu menggunakan taksi? Oh ayolah, kau lebih pantas menaiki mobil mewah keluaran terbaru atau kereta kencana yang dinaiki para bidadari."

"Ah..., kau bisa saja."

"Nona, aku sedang tidak menggodamu. Aku benar-benar sedang prihatin terhadap dunia ini. Ummm..., bagaimana aku tega membiarkan wanita secantikmu harus menunggu sebuah taksi. Bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu pulang?"

"Mwo?"

"Anggap saja ini sebagai bentuk terima kasihku kepada Tuhan yang telah menurunkan satu malaikat tanpa sayapnya ke dunia ini. Bagaimana? Kau tak ingin aku merasa berdosa, bukan?"

"Ahh..., kau benar-benar membuatku malu. Kalau begitu, jika tidak keberatan aku-"

"Tentu saja tidak keberatan. Bahkana, mobil ini dapat menampung puluhan orang bertubuh besar. Jadi tak perlu khawatir keberatan."

"Mwo?"

"Cepat masuklah...," Kyuhyun menyeringai. Dengan berpaling ke arah satu bodyguard-nya itu, Kyuhyun sentak menengadahkan tangannya meminta kunci.

"Tapi Tuan Muda, Tuan sudah ditunggu ol-"

"Katakan saja kepada ayahku jika tiba-tiba saja aku kejang-kejang dan harus dibawa ke rumah sakit secepatnya."

"Mwo? Tapi Tuan-"

"Itu mengapa hidupmu sampai sekarang hanya menjadi bodyguard dan tak sukses sama sekali. Kau selalu hidup dengan menggunakan banyak kata 'tapi'. Memprihatikan!" Kyuhyun sontak menyambar kunci mobil itu dan segera menghidupkan mesin mobil, lalu melesat pergi dari tempat ini. Seluruh bodyguard kembali saling menatap. Bagaimana jika sang bos besar mengetahuinya? Park Kyuhyun tak berubah! Pria itu selalu berhasil kabur dengan caranya.

"Lalu, dimana letak apartemenmu, Nona Song Hye Won? Jujur saja, aku tak terlalu ingat jalur yang ada di sini."

"Kau tak ingat?"

"Nde. Kau tau kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Apa karna kau terlalu lama berada di luar negeri?"

"Tidak, bukan itu. Tapi, karna otakku sekarang hanya berputar-putar di hatimu saja. Untuk itulah, aku bahkan tidak ingat jalan lain lagi sekarang."

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ssi kau benar-benar sangat manis."

Kyuhyun terkekeh saat mendapati wanita di sampingnya itu tertunduk malu berkat olahan katanya yang ia dapat dari mesin pencari internet selama ini.

"Hye Won-ssi, kau tau berapa nomor sepatuku ini?"

"Mwo? Ak-aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak tahu? Umm..., lalu apa kau tau nomor flat mobilku ini?"

"Huh? Ah, ak-aku tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti tahu nomor ponsel-mu sendiri, bukan?"

"Mwo?"

"Cepat berikan kepadaku agar kelak saat aku menceritakan kepada teman-temanku jika aku telah bertemu bidadari dan mereka tidak percaya, maka aku akan meneleponmu sebagai bukti. Bagaimana?"

"Kyuhyun-ssi...," wanita itu kembali tersipu. Demi tuhan, Kyuhyun seakan begitu andal memainkan perkataannya. Dengan mudah, wanita bernama Hye Won itu mencatat nomornya di sebuah kertas.

"Sungguh, aku sangat berterima kasih karna telah memberikanku nomor ponsel-mu ini, Hye Won-ssi. Bertemu denganmu benar-benar sebuah keberuntungan yang sangat luar biasa. Aku bahkan merasa tengah bermimpi. Tidak! Katakan kepadaku, jika ini bukanlah mimpi. Aku sedang tak bermimpi, bukan?"

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau benar-benar membuatku malu. Te-tentu saja kau sedang tak bermimpi!"

"Benarkah? Benarkah ini nyata? Tapi, aku masih tidak percaya. Bisakah kau membuktikan jika semua ini memang bukanlah mimpi?"

"Eh? Bagaimana caranya Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Cium pipiku ini. Jika terasa, berarti aku memang tidak bermimpi!"

"Mwo?" Wanita itu kembali tersenyum tak jelas. Baru kali ini ia menemukan pria tampan yang memiliki otak berjuta akal. Perlahan, Hye Won mengangguk dan bersiap mencium pipi Kyuhyun. Pria itu sentak tersenyum lebar. Siapa yang tak ingin mencium pria setampan dan begitu menggemaskan seperti Kyuhyun?

Satu kecupan terjadi! Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat bahagia. Di hari pertamanya berada di Korea, ia sudah mendapat satu kecupan dari seorang wanita. Bayangkan saja, jika pria itu tinggal selama bertahun-tahun di sini.

"Bagaimana Kyuhyun-ssi? Sekarang kau percaya?"

"Umm..., tidak begitu terasa. Coba kau ulangi lagi Hye Won-ssi. Aku takut ini benar-benar hanya mimpi!" Kyuhyun berucap dengan wajah sangat polos. Hye Won terkikik geli melihatnya. Wanita itu sekali lagi mengangguk, lalu kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada pipi kiri pria itu. Sedikit lagi, kecupan kedua kalinya itu akan terjadi. Sampai seketika...

 **SRRTTT!**

Kyuhyun sontak menginjak rem mobilnya dengan cepat agar terhenti tatkala ia sadar seseorang melintas dan hampir saja tertabrak oleh mobilnya. Jantung Kyuhyun berdegup kencang, begitu pula Hye Won. Hampir saja mereka tertimpa masalah besar.

"Sekarang, aku sangat yakin jika ini bukanlah mimpi!" Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan panjang. Konsentrasinya masih terkunci ke depan. Sampai akhirnya, lengkingan dari seseorang yang hampir saja ia tabrak sontak membuyarkan ketakutan Kyuhyun. Pria itu baru sadar dan dengan cepat keluar, bermaksud melihat kondisi yang terjadi. Seorang wanita! Kyuhyun hampir saja menabrak seorang gadis berusia belasan.

"Apa mobilku tidak apa-apa, Nona?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya menatap mobil bagian depannya dengan saksama.

"Mwo? Kau malah menanyakan keadaan mobilmu? Kau tak sadar jika hampir saha membunuhku, huh?"

"Kematian adalah takdir Tuhan Nona. Jadi-" Kyuhyun sentak berbalik, menghadap gadis sejak tadi merunduk membersihkan seragam sekolahnya. Gadis itu mendongak menatapnya, memperlihatkan dengan jelas wajah gadis dengan kedua mata sipit sempurna itu.

Seperti di adegan-adegan film, kedua mata Kyuhyun mengerjap, menatap betapa cantik dan imutnya wajah gadis di hadapannya kini. Kini, ia tengah terpesona.

"Wow!" decak Kyuhyun dengan kekaguman luar biasa, membuat gadis itu sontak mengangkat ujung bibirnya ke atas. Byun Baekhyun. Dialah gadis yang hampir saja ditabrak itu.

"Wow? Wow apanya?"

"Aku benar-benar hampir berdosa. Tidak! Aku harus meminta maaf kepada Penguasa Alam sekarang juga! Aku benar-benar sudah berdosa!" Kyuhyun tampak panik. Sungguh, itu justru membuat Baekhyun melongo dengan raut bingung. Apa pria yang hampir menabraknya ini gila? Mabuk? Atau, bagaimana?

"Aku benar-benar sangat berdosa! Aku hampir saja menabrak salah satu malaikat ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu cantik. Ini tidak benar!"

"Ma-malaikat? Aku/"

"Nde, tentu saja dirimu Nona. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Apa kau ada yang terluka?"

"Yak! Kau menyebutku apa? Malaikat? Ck, kurang ajar sekali, eoh! Aku ini manusia, bukan malaikat. Kau kira aku sudah mati? Kenapa kau menyebutku malaikat?"

"Mmm-mwo?" Ini sebuah sejarah! Baru kali ini ada seorang yang dengan mudahnya mematahkan kalimat-kalimat godaan Kyuhyun itu. Sudah beribu kali ia ucapkan kata malaikat itu kepada banyak wanita. Tetapi, kali ini pertamanya jika kata-kata itu sama sekali tidak berhasil.

"Nona, maksudku bukan begitu. Aku hanya sangat terpukau melihat wajahmu. Untuk itulah kukira kau malaikat," Kyuhyun berkata seantusias mungkin agar menyakinkan. Namun sial, Baekhyun sepertinya sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya dang lebih sibuk membersihkan debu yang ada di rok sekolahnya.

"Biar aku yang membantu membersihkannya, Nona?" Kyuhyun hendak menggerakkan tangannya untuk membantu Baekhyun memukul-mukul daerah sekitar pahanya itu. Baekhyun mendelik dengan tajam sebelum Kyuhyun melakukannya. Apa-apaan pria ini?

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa pun, Nona. Aku hanya berniat membantu, karna aku merasa memiliki tanggung jawab kepadamu?"

"Tidak perlu, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Hummm..., apa ayah Nona seorang penjahit?" tanya Kyuhyun memulai aksi gombalan gratisnya.

"Penjahit?"

"Ya, karna kau telah menyula-"

"Siapa yang mengatakan ayahku seorang penjahit, huh? Kau jangan macam-macam! Jangan merasa kau seolah mengenalku!"

"Tidak, bukan begitu Nona. Maksudku-apa ayahmu seorang pilot?"

"Pilot?"

"Ya, karna setiap berada di dekatmu, hatiku seras ingin terb-"

"Mwo? Yak! Tuan tadi kau mengatakan jika ayahku seorang penjahit, lalu seorang pilot? Apa lagi setelah ini? Polisi? Tukang cukur? Atau, seorang makelar? Apa maumu, huh? Kau seolah-olah mengatakan secara tidak langsung, jika ibuku memiliki banyak suami? Asal kau tau Tuan, aku hanya memiliki satu ayah!" pekik Baekhyun kesal, membuat Kyuhyun seketika membungkamkan bibirnya rapat. Gadis ini...

"Pria aneh! Setelah hampir menabrakku, kau juga memfitnah pekerjaan ayahku. Dasar menyebalkan!" umpat Baekhyun sembari menginjak kaki kiri Kyuhyun. Sontak saja ptia itu mengerang kesakitan. Tanpa memperdulikan bahwa faktanya saat ini Kyuhyun tengah mengangkat satu kakinya seraya melompat-lompat kesakitan, Baekhyun mengambil tasnya kembali, lalu beranjak menyebrang.

"Parah!" erang Kyuhyun sebal. Melihat itu, Hye Won yang sejak tadi berada di dalam mobil, keluar dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan khawatir.

"Apa ada yang sakit Kyuhyun-ssi? Dimana?" Hye Won bergerak dengan raut panik sembari memeriksa kaki Kyuhyun. Tetapi, seketika pria itu menghentikannya. Kyuhyun mengambil tangan Hye Won dengan seketika.

"Kyuhyun-ssi..."

"Kau tahu di mana letak sakitnya?"

"Dimana?"

"Sakitnya tuh di sini," Kyuhyun menggerakkan tangan Hye Won tepat di depan dadanya. Hye Won mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. Bukankah tadi ia melihatnya di kaki? Lalu, kenapa berpindah ke bagian dada?

"Sayang, kau kasihan sekali," Hye Won sontak memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Pria itu menunjukan raut menyedihkannya sedemikian rupa.

"Iya Sayang, masih sangat sakit," rengek Kyuhyun sembari menatap punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh. Benar, baru kali ini kalimat gombalannya sama sekali tak berguna. Kyuhyun benar-benar frustasi saat menyadari itu! Bahkan, ia tak berbohong jika dadanya juga sakit! Sakit saat mengetahui ada gadis yang begitu bodoh tak mengerti maksud kalimatnya tadi.

"Sayang, aku serasa ingin mati," rengek Kyuhyun lagi.

"APA? Jangan Sayang..., jangan! Kau harus kuat dan bertahan!"

"Tapi..."

"Sayang! Kau pasti bisa melawan rasa sakit it-"

"Ok Sayang! Oke!" pekik Kyuhyun sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan menahan kedua pipi Hye Won dengan kedua tangannya.

"Demi kau tercipta untukku, aku akan bertahan Sayang," lanjut Kyuhyun yang entah mengapa mendadak semangat kembali. Ia sendiri sangat tak mengerti, sejak kapan mereka memanggil "sayang" satu sama lain.

"Oh Sayang..."

"Sayang..."

Kyuhyun menyipit kembali menatap punggung Baekhyun seraya memeluk Hye Wong. Pria itu seketika menyimpulkan senyum manisnya. Tidak! Ia bukan tipe pria yang mudah memaafkan gadis yang telah menolaknya atau menggagalkan kalimat rayuannya yang selama ini berhasil.

 _"Aku akan kembali menemukanmu Nona pendek, dan membuat kau tersipi dengan rayuanku! Lihat saja nanti..."_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

Hai... Welcomeback^^! I'm Back bawa lanjutan ff yang udah nganggur beberapa bulan. Hehehe... Sorry because I'm busy. Alasannya mungkin klise kali yaa... Sibuk?

Ya... Itu kenyataannya..

Sebenarnya udah ada lanjutan ff untuk di post dalam waktu mendatang sebelum aku post chap 1 part 2, but... Ada sedikit kesalahan.

Lanjutannya kehapus. Dan aku harus mengetik kembali.

Berhubung keypad laptop lagi error, jadi aku harus ngetik di Hp, dan mindahin ke laptop itu ribet banget.

Kenapa tak langsung kirim aja lewat hp?

Karna aku tidak suka aja. Layarnya terlalu kecil dan itu sangat menganggunya./nyengir/

Mudah mudahan Chap ini tak mengecewakan kalian yaa Dan..

Bisa mengobati(?) kalian yang telah lama menunggu/Gakada/

Oya...

Permasalahan berikutnya

Me : Tao!

Tao : Kok aku! /tunjukdirisendiri/, aku kan anak baik/tersenyummanis/.

Me : No, Tao tidak salah. Tapi, ini semua salah ME/nangissesunggukan/

Ya...

Itu semua salah aku/nyengirgakjelas/

Huang atau Hwang

penulisan yang berbeda tapi pengucapannya hampir sama.

Itu yang membuat Me melakukan kesalahan.

Mianhae/bow/

Tapi, karna sudah terlanjur jadi di sini nama Tao 'HWANG ZI TAO'. Nama Tao di ubah tidak ada sangkut pautnya sama ceritanya yaa...

But, this is my wrong.

.

Yee...

New Cast 'Kyuhyun' hehehe...

Mmm... Gimana ya?/letaktelunjukdidagu/

Mian disini dia jadi Playboy(Ganteng+Gemesin), tapi itu semua bukan salah dia tapi salah Tuhan. Kenapa harus memberikannya wajah setampan itu?/tunjukatas/

Jadi, jelas bukan! Who is Wrong?

.

Berikutnya...

Terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca ini FF terlebih terima kasih banyak buat yang review, follow, and Favourite-in FF ini.

I'm so grateful^^

.

Next...

Mind to Review!^^

To Silent Riders .

Come on, I waiting you to review. Don't just read! Let's write your suggestion in review box!

I waiting you, Guys!^^

.

.

Berikutnya...

.

Sekian bacotan dari Me..

See You!

.

Pai-pai~ (6^6)

 **Next Chapter : "I'm Promise Again, I'll Forget You! But..."**

 **^-^Littlepyeong2^-^**


	5. I'm Promose, I'll Forget You! But

REMAKE NOVEL : HEY, BAD BOY JE T'AIME! ( **JJEA MAYANG** )

Hey, Bad Boy Je t'aime! ( **REMAKE** )

-LittlePyeong2-

CHANBAEK COUPLE -GS-

BYUN BAEKHYUN

PARK CHANYEOL

AND

MEMBER EXO

NOTE :FF INI REMAKE DARI SALAH SATU NOVEL MILIK **KAK JJEA MAYANG** ALUR CERITANYA SAMA. NAMUN, CAST DALAM CERITANYA DIGANTI. BTW... ME juga mengubah sedikit kata-kata yang diperlukan.

.

.

Attetion, Please!

I hope you read my note too

.

.

.

SORRY FOR TYPO

Warning!

GENDERSWITCH

SORRY FOR TYPO

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : "I'm Promose, I'll Forget You! But..."

 **"I'm Promise Again, I'll Forget You! But..."**

 **"Ada saat ketika membenci bukanlah benci,**

 **Marah bukanlah emosi,**

 **Tak suka bukanlah tak menyukai,**

 **Tetapi, itu mungkin adalah ...**

 **Cara seseorang menyembunyikan cinta ia tutupi"**

Malu! Tak ada hal yang mampu mengobati rasa itu selain keberanian menanggungnya. Sepele menurut orang lain, tetapi tidak untuk orang yang merasakannya. Perasaan seperti itu sebenarnya begitu sulit! Bahkan, terkadang dapat menjadi beban hidup tersendiri. Seperti itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan.

Setelah insiden itu, Baekhyun harus menebalkan mukanya akan semua cemoohan atau omongan orang lain yang menjadikannya bahan perbincangan menarik untuk diolok-olokan. Ia tak tahu apa salahnya ditolak? Hal itu memang cukup memaklukan, terutama bagi seorang wanita. Tetapi, itu juga bukanlah sebuah hal yang salah. Baekhyun tak tahu di mana letak lucunya saat seseorang mengatakan cinta, lalu ditolak. Namun, entahlah, semua orang seakan ingin mentertawakannya.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun? Kukira kau tak akan masuk sekolah hari ini." Luhan menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun dengan prihatin. Ia tahu perasaan Baekhyun sekarang. Menjadi bahan gosip terhangat yang dibicarakan orang lain, bukanlah suatu hal yang patut dibanggakan. Harga dirinya kini menurun. Beberapa tatapan kagum yang biasanya terarah kepadanya kini menghilang.

"Aku berbohong jika mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Tetapi, harus bagaimana? Jika aku tak masuk, sama saja mempermalukan diriku sendiri nantinya. Ah, rasanya aku ingin mati saja. Atau, paling tidak, pindah dari sekolah ini. Bocah itu benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Ya, Park Chanyeol memang sudah sangat keterlaluan. Bukan karna kau menyukainya terus ia dapat menginjak harga dirimu seperti itu," timpal Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk emosi.

"Aku tak tertidur semalaman hanya karna memikirkan di mana aku harus meletakkan wajahku saat masuk ke sekolah"

"Lalu, di mana kau meletakkannya Baekhyun? Aku lihat masih kau letakkan di kepalamu?" Tao berkata polos, membuat ketiga sahabatnya menghela nafas panjang. Yang benar saja, berbicara kepada Tao tak bisa memakai peribahasa ataupun istilah. Otak gadis itu benar-benar sangat lamban bekerja.

"Aku benar-benar sangat membencinya!" hentak Baekhyun dengan kekesalan yang membuncah. Memang terlihat jelas, bagaimana mimik wajah dan kerlingan mata Baekhyun yang mengatakan bahwa ia sangat membenci Chanyeol.

"Tapi- apakah benar kau sudah tak lagi menyukainya, Baekhyun? Kau benar-benar sudah melupakannya seperti apa yang kau katakan kemarin?" Luhan berujar serius dengan rasa penasaran yang melambung tinggi. Baekhyun sontak terdiam!

"Bukankah kau mengatakan jika dia adalah cinta pertamamu? Menurut pengalamanku, sepahit-pahitnya cinta pertama, kau tetap tak akan melupakannya. Karna-"

"Kata siapa? Aku sudah melupakannya! Aku sama sekali tak menyukainya lagi. Sejak kejadian kemarin, aku semakin membencinya. Aku sudah melupakan dan menghapusnya sejak dulu dari ingatanku. Aku bahkan benar-benar lupa jika kemarin dia tak mengingat soal kejadian itu. Untuk apa mengingatnya? Ketika itu, aku masih kecil. Tentu saja aku benar-benar sudah lupa pada-" cerocosan Baekhyun itu seketika terhenti tatkala melihat seorang pria tengah tertawa seraya memainkan bola basket di tangannya bersama teman-teman satu tim basketnya. Pria itu lewat di depan Baekhyun. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol!

"Pada siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang seakan ingin Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan perkataannya itu.

"Ah, terserah kalian saja!" umpat Baekhyun semakin kesal tatkala ia menatap Chanyeol. Gadis itu berdiri. Ia sangat tak ingin bertemu dengan pria bermarga Park itu apapun yang terjadi. Namun, entahlah, sekolah ini bahkan tak seluas pikirannya.

Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun yang masih menahan emosi seraya berjalan menjauhinya. Hanya sejenak, sampai pria itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Sedangkan, Kyungsoo, Tao, dan Luhan hanya mampu terdiam di tempat. Ini kali pertama mereka melihat Baekhyun marah dan merasa kesal tak jelas seperti itu. Sepertinya, mulai saat ini, hidup Baekhyun berjalan dengan buruk.

"Aku masih menyukainya? Hahaha..., itu omong kosong! Bahkan, rasanya aku ingin sekali membuatnya menyesal, lalu berbalik menyukaiku. Tidak maksudku- membuatnya menyesal, hingga bocah itu tak bisa mempermalukanku lagi! Dia bukan cinta pertamaku! Dulu, mungkin mataku sedang mengalami katarak sementara, atau mungkin Tuhan salah menunjuk seseorang sebagai cinta pertamaku. Yeah, mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada bocah yang bahkan umurnya di bawahku," umpat Baekhyun tak jelas sembari berjalan melewati lorong-lorong sekolah entah ke mana. Ia begitu sebal! Ingin sekali ia melangkah ke tempat di mana Chanyeol tak berada. Ke Afrika atau Papua Indonesia.

Well, apakah ia harus pindah sekolah? Tidak mungkin! Baekhyun sudah berada di tingkat tiga, beberapa bulan mendatang gadis itu akan menjalani ujian akhir. Ia memang harus berusaha untuk bertahan, menutup telinga akan sesuatu hal yang dapat membuatnya tak tidur siang dan malam.

"Lagipula kenapa pria itu harus pindah ke sekolah ini? Bukankah banyak sekali sekolah di Seoul? Kenapa harus di tempat ini?" Baekhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan kembali berbalik ke arah jalan yang tadi ia lewati. Ia benar-benar tak peduli tatapan semua orang yang sesekali melirik ke arahnya. Ia sendiri bingung. Kenapa banyak orang yang seakan ingin mengetahui urusan orang lain? Mencampuri masalah orang lain, lalu ikut berbicara tanpa tahu pokok permasalahannya. Benar, orang-orang seperti itu tak memiliki pekerjaan lain, hingga membuat pekerjaan dengan berbicara tentang orang lain? Entahlah...

"Jika saja, membunuh sesama manusia itu tidaklah berdosa, maka dia orang pertama yang akan kubunuh! Ah..., betapa inginnya aku menendang, memukul, menginjak-nginjaknya tanpa ampun!" pekik Baekhyun emosi sembari menendang sebuah ember. Gadis itu berdiri mematung di depan pintu sebuah ruangan dengan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Ruangan itu adalah gudang penyimpanan alat-alat olahraga yang tentu saja sepi tanpa ada penghuni di dalamnnya. Menurut Baekhyun, disini cukup aman untuk berteriak-teriak mengumpati Chanyeol dan menyalurkan emosinya. Pria itu benar-benar tak tahu, jika semenjak kejadian kemarin, Baekhyun sama sekali tak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Otaknya terus terlintas tentang keburukan pria itu, hingga Baekhyun merasa ingin mengamuk karna tak bisa menyingkirkannya.

"Dia jelmaan setan terlaknat! Lihat saja, aku akan membuktikan kepadanya jika aku sama tak menyukainya lagi. Pria dengan wajah pasaran semacamnya banyak terdapat di toko besi terdekat. Jadi, aku akan membuktikan kepada semua orang bahwa aku sangat menyesal pernah mengatakan kata cinta kepadanya. Aku masih normal! Aku akan menyukai pria yang jauh lebih memiliki sifat kemanusian ketimbang yang-"

"Siapa yang kau maksud setan terlaknat itu?" sela seseorang keluar dari gudang penyimpanan itu seraya menggandeng dua bola basket yang ada di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Tentu saja, hal itu kontan membuat Baekhyun melompat kaget. Setan? Apakah ada setan di ruangan gudang itu? Sepertinya memang benar!

Kini, Chanyeol berdiri dengan tampang datarnya di depan Baekhyun. Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjap. Serasa ada sebuah bom yang meledak di dalam dadanya. Demi Tuhan, Baekhyun serasa ingin pingsan, atau paling tidak amnesia seketika.

"Ka-kau-"

"Kau ingin membunuhku? Wajah pasaran? Toko besi?" Chanyeol menaikkan kedua alisnya dengan wajah polos di depan Baekhyun. Tubuh gadis itu merinding seiring denga wajahnya yang mulai pucat pasi. Ini sangat ia benci! Berhadapan dengan Chanyeol langsung membuatnya merasa panas dingin dan perasaan lain yang sangat sulit di jabarkan dengan kata-kata.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Bukankah dia lebih senior di sini? Ia harus jaga image atau paling tidak memiliki wibawa sebagai seorang kakak kelas.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu? Semua yang ku katakan, apa urusannya denganmu? Aku tak mengajakmu berbicara, lalu kenapa kau bersuara? Dan, lagi, bibir ini milik siapa? Milikku, bukan? Lalu, terserah padaku mau mengatakan apa dan siapa yang kubicarakan. Dan, jika memang kau merasa dirimu setan terlaknat, mari kita rayakan. Jadi, aku tak perlu bersusah payah lagi unt-"

BRAK!

Perkataan Baekhyun dengan seketika terhenti saat ia merasakan tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba ditarik masuk dan terhempas di dinding dekat pintu ruangan ini. Tubuhnya terhimpit tubuh Chanyeol yang semakin mempersempitnya. Ini tidak benar! Kedua tangan Baekhyun terangkat dan dicengkeram erat oleh Chanyeol. Sirat kedua mata pria itu mengkilat. Hingga seketika...

GLEG!

Baekhyun melihat kedipan mata Chanyeol dengan jelas beserta senyum manis mengarah kepadanya. Sebuah seringai yang hanya ia perlihatkan pada gadis itu selama ini. Baekhyun tak bisa apa-apa. Ia merasa, setelah ia akan terkena serangan jantung mendadak atau mimisan dengan kadar darah yang begitu kental.

" _Kenapa pria ini harus tampan? KENAPA?"_

Baekhyun bergumam dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu mencoba memalingkan wajahnya ke arah samping. Ia tak bisa berlama-lama berbalas sorot mata seperti itu pada Chanyeol. Itu melelahkan seluruh organ tubuhnya.

"Wae? Apa sekarang kau tengah menyadari jika kau masih menyukaiku Senior Byun?" hembusan nafas Chanyeol menerpa, dapat terasa dengan jelas oleh Baekhyun yang tengah berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan dan keberanian. Bukankah ini waktu yang tepat untuk menendang dan menghajar pria ini?

"Bi-bisakah kau minggir? Apa yang kau lakukan ini? Lepaskan aku!" Baekhyun berucap dengan nada yang sama sekali tak marah. Gadis itu bahkan terlihat membuat wajahnya agar tampak seimut mungkin.

"Bukankah tadi Sunbae mengatakan ingin memukulku? Menendangku? Ah..., kau tadi juga mengatakan ingin membunuhku, bukan? Lakukan saja-" Chanyeol tampak sedikit memiringkan wajah, memperlihatkan pipi mulusnya.

"Mm-mmwo?"

"Sunbae harus bertanggung jawab lebih dulu sebelum aku melepaskan cengkeraman ini"

"Ber-bertanggung jawab?"

"Nde, bertanggung jawab" Chanyeol tersenyum manis seraya melihat du daun bibir mungil dihadapannya. Tubuh Baekhyun seakan tersengat aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi. Apa yang akan dilakukan pria ini? Kenapa kedua matanya itu mengarah ke bibirnya selama ini? Tidak mungkin jika bicah itu sedang berpikir yang macam-macam bukan? Tetapi..., sebenarnya mungkin saja.

"Mm-mwo?" Baekhyun terlihat sedikit memberontak. Walau pada kenyataannya itu hanyalah sebuah modus agar ia tak terlalu terlihat salah tingkah.

"Sunbae, apakah kau pernah berciuman?" pernyataan yang terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol ini sontak membuat Baekhyun seakan kehabisan oksigen. Pria ini sepertinya berniat membunuhnya perlahan-lahan.

"Ka-kau-yak!"

"Kurasa belum, ne? Apakah ada pria lain setelahku yang pernah membuatmu menyatakan cinta seperti dulu?"

"Ya-yak!"

"Sunbae, aku baru menyadari... Ternyata kau memiliki bentuk bibir yang sangat bibir," puji Chanyeol yang membuat keduanya saling bertatapan kembali dengan jarak sangat dekat. Chanyeol tersenyum! Tidak! Ini btkan tersenyum menyeringai yang sering ia perlihatkan dengan mengerikannya. Tetapi, ini sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis. Jika saja, Chanyeol dapat selalu tersenyum hangat seperti ini, pastilah Baekhyun tak akan pernah berpikir untuk membunuh pria itu. Kata orang, jika seseorang pernah satu kali menyukai seseorang, tak menutup kemungkinan jika ketika mereka kembali bertemu dan saling sapa, rasa suka itu akan kembali. Sebab, tak akan sulit untuk jatuh cinta kedua kalinya pada orang yang sempat atau bahkan pernah disukai sebelumnya.

Baekhyun seakan terhipnotis. Entah mengapa, ia seolah membiarkan Chanyeol mempermainkannya. Menurut Baekhyun, tubuhnya benar-benar tak dapat digerakkan dengan mudah. Bahkan bergerak sedikit pun, rasanya malas. Inilah alasan orang mengatakan jika perasaan seperti ini sangat sulit untuk dikendalikan. Memang sederhana, ia hanya perlu menendang Chanyeol, lalu berlalu pergi. Tetapi, apa? Semua organnya bahkan lemas dengan sendirinya.

"Senior, aku ingin-"

"WOOO! Hwoo...!"

Belum sempat Chanyeol melanjutkan aksinya, terdengar banyak teriakan melewati ruangan ini. Refleks, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan tubuh mereka lebih masuk ke dalam. Keduanya kompak mengintip, melihat apa yang terjadi dengan murid-murid sekolah ini hingga berlarian menuju gerbang sekolah. Apakah sekolah mereka kedatangan boy band? Presiden Amerika? Artis bollywood? Atau, mungkin kedatangan kepala sekolah mereka yang tanpa memakai wig? Secara, selama ini kepala sekolah memang paling anti melepas rambut palsunya itu.

"Ada apa?" Baekhyun membalikkan kepalany ke tempat semula, hingga kembali berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Pria itu mengerjap, memperlihatkan betapa panjangnya bulu matanya.

" _Oh my God! Dia tampan...!"_

"Ehem..., kau benar-benar tak waras sepertinya Park Chanyeol. Kali ini, aku maafkan. Tetapi, lain kali, kau tak boleh bersikap seperti tadi kepadaku. Aku kakak kelasmu, tak seharusnya kau bersikap tak sopan seperti itu. Sudahlah, aku pergi!" Baekhyun sontak berbalik keluar dari ruangan ini dengan cepat. Tetapi...

"Sunbae, jangan pergi lebih dulu," desah Chanyeol dengan berat. Tunggu! Apa Baekhyun tak salah dengar? Kenapa Chanyeol seakan tak ingin ia pergi dengn cepat? Pria itu mencegatnya?

Baekhyun sedikit melambung tinggi dengan kalimat Chanyeol kali ini. Apakah pria ini baru sadar bahwa ia mempesona dan banyak dirindukan orang?

"Mwo? Kau mau apa lagi?" Baekhyun membalikkan kepala menghadap Chanyeol dengan cepat, membiarkan rambut panjangnya melayang dengan indah, beralih ke tempat yang berbeda. Tak hanya itu, Baekhyun juga menunjukkan raut wajah yang anggun, dewasa, dan secantik mungkin pada adik kelasnya itu.

Chanyeol menatapnya diam. Apa yang terjadi pada pria ini? Apa ia memang telah terpesona pada Baekhyun karna kejadian tadi?

"Kenapa kau hanya diam? Ayo cepat katakan. Aku sedang tak banyak waktu." "Kenapa kau hanya diam? Ayo cepat katakan. Aku sedang tak banyak waktu." Baekhyun memainkan rambut depannya dengan gerakan seksi, diikuti suara manjanya. Bukankah tadi Chanyeol mengatakan bibirnya sangat indah? Oh tidak... Itu pujian yang sangat bagus!

"Apa kau tak ingin aku pergi untuk mengatakan, jika kau-"

"Resleting rok belakangmu," potong Chanyeol cepat membuat Baekhyun menghentikan kalimatnya dengan mulut yang menganga lebar. Resleting?

"Mmm-mwo?"

"Aku diam, karna tidak tahu harus menggunakan kalimat apa untuk mengatakan jika resleting rok belakangmu turun, Sunbae. Aku sarankan agar kau jangan keluar dengan resleting turun seperti itu. Bukankah akan memalukan?"

"Mwo?"

"Sebaiknya, dinaikkan lebih dulu," ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah polos dan tanpa dosa. Ia benar-benar tak menyadari bahwa wajah Baekhyun yang semenit lalu begitu percaya diri, kini memerah bukan main. Kenapa resleting-nya harus turun di depan pria ini? Itu memalukan! Rasanya, ia ingin terjun dari hotel paling tinggi di dunia, lalu terbang melintasi awan-awan biru seraya memekik hebat.

"Lagipula, sepertinya sudah dari tad-"

"DIAM!" bentak Baekhyun cepat, membuat Chanyeol terlonjak.

"Memangnya kenapa jika resletingku turun, huh? Apa ada urusannya denganmu? Ini rok siapa? Rok milikku, bukan? Lalu, kenapa kau yang repot, jika ia turun? Kenapa kau harus berepot-repot ria mengatakan kepadaku, jika resletingku turun? Biarkan saja dia turun! Kau tak usah repot!" bentak Baekhyun dengan satu tarikan nafas. Gadis itu mengepalkan tangan. Jika ditanya apakah ia sangat emosi sekarang, maka Baekhyun akan menjawab bahwa rasa malu itulah yang sebenarnya lebih mendominasi.

"Harusnya biarkan saja...!" Baekhyun sontak berbalik bersiap kembali keluar dari ruangan ini. Tanpa menaikkan lebih dulu resletingnya ke atas! Tidak, ia tak akan menaikkan resleting itu di depan Chanyeol. Ini masalah harga diri!

Baekhyun tak berjalan terburu-buru, ia hanya melangkah ke dua kakinya dengan lebar. Ia tak ingin terlihat semakin bodoh di mata Chanyeol. Yah, persetan dengan resleting turun itu. Hingga, saat Baekhyun berada cukup jauh dari Chanyeol, gadis itu sentak berlari-lari terbirit-birit. Wajahnya semakin merah padam tatkala sempat mendengar bahwa Chanyeol yang sejak tadi ditahan. Kini tawa itu terdengar dari ruangan itu.

"Bodoh! Hahaha... gadis bodoh! Hahaha..."

Chanyeol tampaknya tak bisa mengontrol rasa geli. Jika saja ada orang lain yang lewat didepan sini, pastilah menyangka jika ia tengah kesurupan. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol tertawa dengan lebar dan sebebas itu.

Sedangkan, Baekhyun? Gadis itu dengan cepat masuk ke dalam toilet. Malu! Tidak! Lebih dari itu! Bahkan, rasa malunya sampai ke tulang rusuk. Seakan, gadis itu ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding toilet dengan kesal.

"Bodoh! Kau benar-benar bodoh, Byun Baekhyun!" kesal Baekhyun. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana setelah ini saat bertemu dengan pria bermarga Park itu. Hanya resleting itu, semuanya benar-benar semakin mengesalkan.

"Lagipula, kenapa kau harus turun, huh?" Baekhyun meremas resleting tak bersalah itu seraya menghentak-hentakkan tubuhnya. Dengan raut sangat kesal dan frustasi, perlahan-lahan gadis itu menaikkan resleting-nya. Rasanya, ia benar-benar tak ingin sekolah lagi besok.

"Hidupku hancur!" umpatnya Baekhyun sembari menempalkan tubuhnya di pintu toilet layaknya seorang cicak! Rasanya, ia tak ingin keluar dari tempat itu.

"Bunuh saja aku! Bunuh!" Baekhyun kembali berucap entah kepada siapa. Wajahnya yang tertempel di pintu toilet benar-benar sangat memprihatinkan. Jika ada orang yang mengetahui keadaannya saat ini, pastilah ia akan kembali menjadi trending topic dari tingkat pertama sampai ketiga sekolah ini.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau didalam? Tadi aku melihatmu masuk dengan terburu-buru dari arah luar. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun kaget tatkala mendengar suara halus Luhan menyapanya dari luar. Baik-baik saja? Bahkan, Baekhyun terlihat ingin menceburkan tubuhnya kedalam bak kamar mandi ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Luhan-ah. Aku sedang sakit perut." jawab Baekhyun seraya merapikan kembali penampilannya. Tidak lucu bukan, jika ia mengatakan kepada para sahabatnya tentang insiden turunnya resleting itu?

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa? Aku akan menunggumu. Cepatlah keluar! Ada sesuatu yang menghebohkan di depan gerbang sekolah." pekik Luhan, membuat Baekhyun baru ingat jika tadi banyak orang yang berlarian ke gerbang.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Sesuatu yang sangat langka! Cepatlah keluarlah! Kau akan melihat sendiri bagaimana keajaiban Tuhan itu memang nyata."

"Keajaiban Tuhan?" Baekhyun sontak mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. Dengan cepat, gadis itu keluar menghampiri Luhan.

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan keajaiban Tuhan, Luhan? Apa karna hari ini guru tak ada yang masuk? Atau, karna kita diliburkan selama satu tahun?"

"Bukan itu...! Ayo, kau lihat saja sendiri." Luhan sontak menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun untuk berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Demi seluruh penghuni langit, tempat ini telah dipenuhi oleh orang yang mengelilingi sesuatu.

Baekhyun sedikit membuka mulutnya. Apa-apaan sekolahnya ini? Kenapa sampai menghebohkan? Dengan rasa tingkat penasaran yang sangat tinggi, Luhan dan Baekhyun berusaha menerobos rentetan gadis itu agar dapat berdiri dan melihat secara jelas objek yang menjadi sorotan banyak pasang mata itu.

"Nah, itu dia!" Baekhyun memekik, membuat Baekhyun yang tadinya masih sibuk menggeser-geser tubuhnya, kini berpaling, lalu mendongak melihat...

GLEK!

Baekhyun menelan air liurnya dengan cepat saat menatap seorang pria dengan jaket dan kacamata hitam berdiri di dekat mobil yang sangat mewah seraya tersenyum dan tampak memegangi tangan salah seorang siswi di sini untuk ia- ramal? Kening Baekhyun berkerut! Jujur saja, mulutnya menganga bukan karna terpesona pada ketampanan pria itu, tetapi karna sepertinya ia mengenal pria yang mulai mengeluarkan kalimat rayuan tak jelas itu.

"Kau tahu arti dari garis tanganmu ini, Nona?"

"Apa?"

"Keindahan! Wow..., ada banyak garis yang seakan terlihat di telapak tanganmu ini. Menandakan jika kau adalah salah satu jodoh dari pria yang memiliki marga Park sepertiku. Kau ingin membuktikannya? Jika kau tidak percaya, bagaimana jika kita berkencam?"

Baekhyun sontak mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya ke atas tatkala mendengar kalimat itu terlontar. Bukankah setiap manusia memang memiliki banyak garis di telapak tangannya? Lalu, apakah itu masih dapat disebut dengan kalimat rayuan? Jika memiliki banyak garis di telapak tangan itu adalah jodohnya, maka semua orang di dunia ini berjodoh dengannya. Ia tak yakin, apakah pria itu sebenarnya peramal atau orang kurang waras?

Namun, sayangnya, kalimat seperti itu justru membuat gadis yang mendapat rayuan tersebut tersipu malu. Dan, lihat! Hampir seluruh gadis disini menunjukkan raut kagum kepada pria tak jelas itu. Apakah benar pendapat beberapa orang yang mengatakan bahwa jika orang tampan, tak peduli salah atau tidak, ia dianggap benar? Jika itu kenyataan, Baekhyun merasa dunia akan kiamat.

"Melihat bagaimana halusnya telapak tanganmu ini, kau pasti salah satu pahatan Tuhan yang dibuat dengan begitu hati-hati. Jika aku perhatikan, garis tanganmu ini menunjukan tanda bahwa masa depanmu cemerlang. Kau akan keluar dari sekolah ini, menikah, lalu kelak mati."

"Huh?" Baekhyun hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri tatkala mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari pria itu. Lucu? Benar!

Bukankah apa yang dikatakan pria itu bukan termasuk ramalan? Tentu saja gadis itu akan keluar dari sekolah ini, menikah, lalu kelak mati. Tanpa bertapa di Sungai Han pun, Baekhyun tahu jika itu pasti akan terjadi. Tak hanya pada gadis itu, tetapi juga padanya.

"Tetapi, setelah kau mati. Maka, dunia akan hancur perlahan-lahan dan langit berteriak-teriak senang. Kau tahu karna apa? Karna sang bidadari mereka yang sempat dihidupkan di dunia ini akan kembali ke langit, kembali menjadi bidadari mereka yang cantik," lanjut pria itu membuat semua gadis bertepuk tangan dengan decakan kagum.

Demi Tuhan, apakah gadis-gadis yang ada disini tengah kerasukan sesuatu? Hal menjijikan seperti itu di beri applause sampai seperti ini? Bahkan, ia sendiri serasa ingin muntah tatkala mendengar kalimat pria itu barusan. Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Benar ternyata, pria tampan tak pernah salah di mata gadis-gadis pengagumnya. Menyedihkan! Baekhyun akui pria itu memang tampan, tetapi menurutnya biasa saja.

Gadis itu kembali mendongak. Wajahnya sontak berekspresi lain tatkala ia dan pria itu bertemu pandang. Kedua mata Baekhyun membulat dengan bibir yang tertutup rapat. Di detik berikutnya, pria itu membuka kacamata hitamnya dan kembali menatap Baekhyun lebih tajam. Saat inilah, Baekhyun baru mengingat siapa pria di hadapannya itu. Yah, itu adalah pria yang seenaknya memfitnah pekerjaan ayahnya. Pria yang hampir saja menabraknya kemarin.

Lalu..., kenapa pria ini sampai ada di sekolahnya? Tidak mungkin bukan, jika sang kepala sekolah mengundang seorang peramal gadungan seperti itu ke sekolah mereka? Untuk apa? Apakah untuk menyulap sekolah ini agar menjadi tempat rayuan tak berkelas?

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya cepat kearah mana saja. Ia berharap pria itu tak mengenalinya. Tetapi, sepertinya, pria itu sekarang tengah tersenyum dan seolah hendak menyapa Baekhyun.

"Hey-"

"Park Kyuhyun...!"

Hanya kalimat awal yang terdengar dari pria itu untuk menyapa Baekhyun. Baguslah, mengingat kalimatnya telah lebih dulu terpotong oleh teriakan seseorang kini membuat semua perhatian tertuju ke arah sumber teriakan itu.

Park Chanyeol! Pria inilah yang tadi berteriak dan menyita orang yang ada disini. Semua orang mengernyit bingung . Park Kyuhyun? Itukah nama pria peramal yang tiba-tiba saja menghebohkan sekolah mereka ini? Benar, tepat sekali! Lalu, kenapa Chanyeol dapat mengetahuinya?

"Yak! Dasar tak sopan sekali! Apa kau tak merindukan? Hampir enam tahun aku tak pulang. Apa seperti ini penyambutanmu kepadaku?"

"Ash! Orang sepertimu untuk apa disambut? Gara-gara kau, aku yang harus mendengar ceramahan siang-malam itu seorang diri! Kenapa kau berada di sekolahku? Kenapa kau tak pulang?"

"Kau seperti tak mengenalku. Kemarin aku sibuk berkencan dengan kesayanganku. Lagipula, aku kemari hanya untuk melihat bagaimana adik bungsuku ini bersekolah. Apa dia benar-benar rajin atau hanya main-main. Sebagai seorang kakak, tidakkah aku begitu sempurna untukmu? Keluarga pertama yang kudatangi bukan ayahku, tetapi adikku ini," ucap Kyuhyun membuat semua orang yang ada di sini terkejut. Termasuk Baekhyun! Adik? Kakak? Jadi, pria kurang waras itu kakak dari Park Chanyeol? Seorang pria yang menurut Baekhyun juga tak waras?

"Kemari Adikku sayang, Hyung ingin memelukmu!" lanjut Kyuhyun terkikik seraya bersiap-siap memeluk Chanyeol yang tampak kesal menatapnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mati, Hyung. Cepat pulang!" bentak Chanyeol sambil menarik kakaknya masuk ke dalam mobil dengan cepat. Memiliki seorang kakak tampan seperti Kyuhyun bukanlah suatu kebanggaan bagi Chanyeol. Tetapi, sebuah aib! Mengingat tingkah pria itu yang terkadang tak normal.

Semua orang tampak ber-'O' ria. Sebenarnya, ini tak terlalu mengejutkan untuk mereka, mengingat Kyuhyun adalah kakak dari Chanyeol. Dua pria yang sama-sama memiliki wajah tampan.

"Aku belum ingin pulang. Tunggu sebentar," Kyuhyun berdecak pinggang seraya mengalihkan pandangannya ke sesuatu hal. Baekhyun! Semua orang kini mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke Baekhyun, mengikuti kerlipan mata Kyuhyun yang begitu antusias. Chanyeol juga menyadari itu.

"Hey, gadis yang perlu aku tanggung jawabi," ucap Kyuhyun dengan cengiran khasnya, membuat kini Chanyeol dan semua orang di sini melongo.

Gadis yang perlu ditanggungjawabi?

Baekhyun mengumpat! Ternyata, pria itu mengenalinya. Dan, lihat, sepertinya ia akan menjadi topik terhangat lagi setelah ini. Entah mengapa, Baekhyun merasa hidupnya begitu menyedihkan akhir-akhir ini. Terlebih, panggilan pria itu kepadanya benar-benar mengesalkan! Akan ada banyak orang yang berpikiran negatif dengan kalimat itu.

"Hey!"

Baekhyun sontak membalikkan tubuhnya tatkala Kyuhyun kembali memantaunya. Sial! Setelah sang adik yang telah mempermalukannya, kini sang kakak. Mengenaskan!

"Benar, jika hidup ini tak selebar dahi kepala sekolah. Huhhh..." gumam Baekhyun menghela napas panjang seraya melangkah pergi dari tempat ini.

Kyuhyun tampak bingung. Apakah gadis itu tak mengenalinya? Tidak mungkin, bukan? Baru kemarin mereka bertemu! Dengan segera, Kyuhyun berniat melangkahkan kaki guna mengejarkan Baekhyun. Namun, kakinya terhenti saat Chanyeol mencengkeram lengannya cepat.

"Lepaskan, Chan. Hyung ingin-"

"Pulang Hyung! Kau jangan membuat masalah di sekolahku."

"Siapa yang ingin membuat masalah? Aku hanya ingin gadis it-"

"Jangan mengganggunya!" bentak Chanyeol membuat kepala Kyuhyun berbalik arah menatap Chanyeol. Dia pria tampan ini saling menatap.

Kyuhyun mengangkat satu alisnya ke atas. Belum pernah ia mendengar seorang Park Chanyeol mengatakan itu sendiri mengetahui ada berapa ribu wanita yang Kyuhyun kencani dari berbagai kalangan. Tetapi, baru kali ini Chanyeol mencegahnya. Selama ini, bahkan pria itu sangat tak peduli terhadap seluruh gadis yang ia kencani. Well, ini sejarah!

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

Hai apa kabar?^^

Di sini mungkin moment pertama mereka berdua ya, kan? hehehe

moment yang abstrak ya

Oya aku kepikiran sama salah satu review dari 'Guest'. Sebelum aku mau beri tahu sebenarnya aku belum ijin untuk meremake novel ini baik ke penerbit ataupun penulis. Tapi, disini aku tidak untuk bermaksud plagiat cuma hanya meremake.

Jadi, aku ingin minta pendapat kalian sebagai pembaca, apa cerita ini dilanjutkan atau end disini aja?

Mohon untuk memberi jawaban di kotak review jika memang endnya disini. Baiklah aku akan menghapus cerita ini. Dan berusaha melanjutkan ff yang mungkin akan di publish

diwaktu mendatang.

P.S jika memang FF ini dilanjut, setelah menyelesaikannya. Me akan segera menghapusnya.

P.S.S jika ada dari pihak penulis dan penerbit yang meminta menghapus ini. Seperti kata Guest dulu pernah remake novel ini, tapi hilang begitu aja-kehapus gitu-, gak tau yang pasti. Maka Me akan menghapusnya.

Pai-pai~


	6. Don't Make Me Love U Again Part 1

**Attetion, please!**

 **I hope you read my notes**

Chapter 4 : "Don't Make Me Love U Again"

Ada beberapa orang yang jatuh cinta, hanya sebatas jatuh cinta, tanpa memiliki.

Itu menyedihkan!

Seakan selalu di perhatikan, lantas diberi harapan.

Hingga hati salah paham.

Namun, ternyata itu hanya seperti gurauan.

.

.

.

Menjadi pusat perhatian adalah salah satu impian Baekhyun. Tetapi, ia tak pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi pusat perhatian yang dipandang buruk seperti ini. Berkat Park Chanyeol dan pria bernama Park Kyuhyun itu, kehidupannya kini berubah total menjadi sangat amat tidak menyenangkan. Ada banyak pertanyaan atau pemikiran negatif terhadapnya.

Picingan-picingan tak menyenangkan itu kini juga ia dapatkan! Sebenarnya, Baekhyun tak ingin memperdulikan itu. Namun, dibenci oleh banyak orang seperti ini, tentu saja menjadi beban tersendiri untuknya.

"Jadi, kau bertemu dengan kakak Chanyeol itu karena kau hampir ditabrak mati olehnya? Ck!" Luhan berdecak seraya menyeruput jus jeruknya.

"Tetapi, mau bagaimanapun keadaannya, tetap saja kau beruntung Baekhyun. Setidaknya, kedua kakak beradik yang sangat tampan itu mengenalnya." Tao menimpali perkataan Luhan, membuat Baekhyun menghela napas berat.

"Beruntung apanya? Huhh..." Baekhyun sentak berdiri dari tempat duduk yang. Ia sangat tak betah saat ada sekelompok gadis yang seolah tengah berbisik-bisik seraya membicarakannya.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar, " lanjut Baekhyun berbalik dan berjalan gontai keluar kantin sekolah. Ia kini mulai hobi melihat kalender untuk menghitung hari demi hari ia lulus dari sekolah ini. Entah kenapa, ia merasa waktu terasa sangat lambat berlalu. Ia memang ingin sekali untuk tak memperdulikan apa yang terjadi di hari kemarin, tetapi sulit. Setiap ia melangkah keluar dari kelas, Baekhyun harus berhati-hati agar tak berpapasan dengan Chanyeol.

Seperti sekarang, Baekhyun layaknya seorang pencuri yang sangat takut disergap. Ia tak sadar, jika semakin ia melakukan itu, otaknya juga semakin memikirkan di mana Chanyeol berada. Dan itu mengkhawatirkan!

"Untunglah. Dari tadi pagi sampai saat ini, aku melihatnya. Mudah-mudahan untuk seterusnya aku tak—"

"Melihat siapa, Senior?"

"Argh...!" Baekhyun sentak berteriak kaget saat seseorang menyela kalimatnya dari arah belakang. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup keras kencang! Dan sekarang kecepatan itu tak dapat lagi ia kontrol. Pria ini...

"Yak! Park Chanyeol, bisakah kau muncul dari dengan normal? Kenapa harus mengendap-ngendap dan mengagetkanku?"

"Siapa yang mengendap-ngendap? Aku lewat, lalu menyapamu dari belakang. Memangnya apa yang salah?"

"Menyapaku! Kau salah karna telah melakukan menyapaku!" kata Baekhyun kesal dengan picingan tak suka. Bagaimana ia tak kesal? Sudah sejak tadi ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tak melihat pria ini, tetapi sekarang apa?

"Ummm..., darimana kau mengenal Hyung-ku?" tanya Chanyeol seketika, membuat Baekhyun mendelik.

"Park Kyuhyun? Pria itu yang kau maksud? Pantas saja kalian bersaudara. Kalian berdua memang sangat mirip. Sama-sama tak jelas dan sama-sama mengesalkan."

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ehm! Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu kenapa aku dan kakakku saling mengenal, Park Chanyeol-ssi? Ah..., kau mulai penasaran denganku? Hey, Kau tau Chanyeol-ssi? Rasa penasaran pada sesuatu dapat mengakibatkan menyukainya. Jadi—"

"Sebenarnya, aku sama sekali tak peduli apa hubunganmu dengan Hyung-ku, atau bagaimana kalian dapat saling bertemu. Tetapi, karna ini menyangkut saudaraku, maka aku tak akan tinggal diam. Dia selalu membuat masalah pada wanita. Sudah beribu gadis di dunia ini yang bersemi di rumahku, hanya karna ingin meminta pertanggungjawaban Hyung-ku atas perasaan mereka. Dan, aku tak ingin jika Hyung-ku juga membuat gadis-gadis di sekolah ini akhirnya juga berdemo di rumahku. Jadi, untuk itu, apa kau tak ingin meminta pertanggungjawaban itu lebih dulu? Bukankah kemarin Hyung-ku sudah mengatakan jika kau salah satu gadis yang perlu ia tanggungjawabi?"

"Mwo?"

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan?"

"Huh?" Baekhyun mengernyit! Nada pertanyaan Chanyeol kali ini terasa sangat penasaran, membuat Baekhyun memiliki sebuah ide. Bukankah menurut buku ia yang baca, jika menginginkan seseorang menyukaimu, salah satunya dengan membuat orang itu penasaran?

"Kau mau tahu? Umm..., Park Chanyeol-ssi, aku merasa itu bukanlah urusanmu. Hubunganku dengan kakakmu itu masalah pribadi antara aku dan dia. Bagaimana kami bertemu, bagaimana kami saling mengenal, dan berapa lama kami telah berhubungan, itu biarlah menjadi rahasia kami berdua. Lagipula, kami berdua lebih dewasa darimu. Jadi, bocah sepertimu sebaiknya tak perlu ikut campur dalam peliknya perasaan dan hubungan kami selama ini."

"Apa mak—"

"Kau hanya perlu memikirkan sekolahmu saja, adik kelasku. Tak perlu ikut campur dalam urusan kakakmu. Biarlah pertanggungjawaban yang dibicarakan kakakmu kemar, hanya kami berdua yang menyelesaikannya. Kakakmu itu begitu tampan. Kurasa, memang wajar saja akan ada banyak gadis yang berdemo di rumah kalian," Baekhyun kembali berucap dengan nada sedikit angkuh. Tetapi, itu memang benar-benar berhasil membuat Chanyeol terdiam.

Menurut buku yang ia baca lagi, jika menginginkan seseorang menyukaimu, maka kau setidaknya membuat pria itu merasa cemburu. Sekalipun ia yakin Chanyeol cemburu, tetapi tidak ada salahnya menunjukkan kepada pria ini jika ia tak hanya berhubungan dengan sosok Kyuhyun saja, tapi juga pria tampan lainnya, bukan?

"Oh.., baiklah."

Baekhyun kembali mendelik mendengar jawaban pria di hadapannya ini. Setelah tadi ia berbicara panjang lebar untuk berniat membuatnya cemburu, ternyata Chanyeol hanya berkata 'Oh' dengan Baekhyun tersenyum manis seperti itu.

"Sudahlah! Lain kali jangan menyapa ku!" Baekhyun sontak berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol dengan umpatan- umpatan gak jelas dari bibirnya. Gadis itu baru saja hendak berbalik menuju arah toilet sampai ia melihat seorang gadis menghampiri Chanyeol dan memberikan sekotak coklat kepada pria itu.

Baekhyun bersembunyi dibalik dinding, mengurungkan niatnya untuk melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah toilet. Tunggu..., iya mengenal gadis yang tengah menunduk malu di depan Chanyeol itu. Yah, Sung Yoonmi! Salah satu musuh bebuyutannya di sekolah ini. Yoonmi sebenarnya memang cantik. Ia juga terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya seperti Chanyeol.

"Itu coklat buatanku. Aku berharap, kau akan menyukainya."

Yoonmi berujar manis, membuat Baekhyun membuka lebar lebar daun telinganya. Dia tak tahu alasan apa yang melandasi perbuatannya mengintip ini.

" Benarkah ini buatanmu sendiri?"

" Nde, aku memang suka membuat berbagai macam kue diwaktu senggangku, Chanyeol-ssi. Jika kau tak keberatan, kau dapat datang ke tempatku dan mencicipi seluruh kue yang kubuat."

"Terima kasih atas tawaran itu dan juga kue ini," Chanyeol tersenyum. Sepertinya, ini membuat Yoonmi begitu senang.

"Tetapi, sayang, aku tak suka hal yang manis. Aku juga tak suka coklat."

"Mwo? Ah..., aku minta maaf Chanyeol-ssi. Aku tak mengetahui jika kau tak su—"

"Sepertinya kau menyukaiku, ya?" selain kalimat chanyeol ini tak hanya membuat Yoonmi melebarkan mata, tetapi juga Baekhyun yang melebarkan kembali telinganya. Pria itu benar-benar tak suka berbasa-basi.

"Aku..., aku memang menyukai Chanyeol-ssi. Sejak awal aku melihatmu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu."

"Sudah kuduga"

"Nde?"

"Lalu, kau ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu dan kita berkencan?" e kenyataan Chanyeol itu sontak membuat Yoonmi tersenyum malu.

"Ya, aku sangat ingin kau menjadi— kekasihku."

"Kalau begitu, lupakan cepat keinginanmu itu."

"Mwo?" senyuman Yoonmi seketika hilang dan sontak mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan raut sedih. Baekhyun terketik geli melihatnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Maksudku? Aku tak suka kepadamu, aku tak bisa menerima pernyataan cintamu kepadaku."

"Mm-mwo?" kedua mata Yoonmi mulai berair. Mungkin, sebentar gadis itu akan menangis. Tidak bisakah pria ini menolak dengan kalimat halus?

"Kau tak mengijinkan aku memberikan alasannya, bukan? Tentu saja, itu pasti akan lebih menyakitimu. Sebaiknya, setelah ini, kau pulang dan berusahalah untuk melupakanku. Kau cantik, tapi aku tak suka dengan boneka plastik sepertimu," Chanyeol tersenyum seraya mengusap puncak kepala Yoonmi yang tengah menangis. Perkataan Chanyeol sebenernya sederhana, tetapi menyakitkan.

Senyum Baekhyun sontak terhenti saat melihat air mata Yoonmi turun dengan derasnya. Sekalipun ia tak suka dengan Yoonmi, tetapi melihat keadaan gadis itu sekarang membuat Baekhyun mengingat sesuatu hal. Sebuah peristiwa menyakitkan yang dulu juga pernah ia alami. Yah, hampir sama persis! Tetapi, sepertinya ini lebih menyakitkan untuk Yoonmi yang selama ini selalu mendapatkan sesuatu hal yang ia inginkan.

"Chanyeol-ssi..."

"Jangan menangis. Kau akan sulit untuk merapikan kembali make up dan penampilanmu nanti." Chanyeol kembali berujar dengan tanpa dosa sembari membungkuk, menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Yoonmi.

Mendengar itu, Yoonmi sontak berbalik dan berlari dari tempat ini dengan isak tangis menyedihkan. Entah sudah berapa gadis yang Chanyeol tolak dengan mengenaskan seperti itu. Lihat saja, Chanyeol bahkan tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali hanya memandang punggung Yoonmi, tanpa adanya rasa penyesalan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya melihat Yoonmi. Baekhyun sangat tahu apa yang kini dirasakan Yoonmi. Tetapi, bisa apa? Ia juga tak bisa mengajar Yoonmi dan mengucapkan kata 'sabar' kepada gadis itu. Baekhyun yakin, jika dikumpulkan, para gadis yang pernah ditolak Chanyeol mungkin akan memenuhi lapangan basket itu.

Baekhyun sontak berpaling kembali menghadap arah Chanyeol. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari jika menatapnya dengan tajam seperti itu sejak Yoonmi pergi. Gadis itu sontak tergagap dibuatnya. Ia ketahuan mengintip! Lalu, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Tatapan Chanyeol bahkan begitu dingin dan seakan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup! Jika Chanyeol sudah berekspresi seperti itu, ia bener bener akan terlihat mengerikan. Dan, Baekhyun cukup takut dibuatnya.

"Ta-tadi aku sebenarnya, aku tidak seng—" sempat Baekhyun menyudahi alasannya masih berada di sana kepada Chanyeol, pria itu sudah lebih dulu berbalik, lalu berjalan dengan santai.

Baekhyun tertegun menatap punggung pria itu. Sampai Chanyeol kembali menghentikan langkah dan berjongkok untuk membantu penjaga sekolah memunguti sampah yang tanpa sengaja terjatuh. Wajah dingin pria itu tak lagi terlihat. Kini, dia malah tersenyum manis. Dan...

"Paman, kau sudah makan? Ini untukmu, aku tak terlalu suka kue coklat. Paman pasti lelah, makanlah yang banyak."

"Wah, terima kasih banyak tuan muda kim Tuan Muda Park."

Terlihat jelas oleh Baekhyun , Chanyeol menyodorkan kotak kue cokelat pemberian Yoonmi itu kepada penjaga sekolah dan tersenyum lebar. Pria itu seketika membungkuk cukup dalam, sesaat sebelum berbalik pergi.

Baekhyun tertegun! Apa ia tak salah lihat? Chanyeol bahkan tadi benar-benar sopan kepada penjaga sekolah itu. Ia tampak seperti seorang malaikat tanpa sayap. lalu, sebenarnya pria itu memiliki kepribadian ganda? Terkadang tampak kejam, namun terkadang begitu baik luar biasa.

"Ck! Apa sebenarnya pria itu tak menyukai wanita, tetapi menyukai pria?" Baekhyun mulai mengernyit dengan pemikirannya yang menurutnya cukup masuk akal itu. Tetapi, jika ia boleh jujur, senyuman yang Chanyeol tampakkan barusan memang telah berhasil membuat dadanya berdesir dan mengatakan jika pria itu memiliki pesona luar biasa. Akan sangat berbahaya untuk Baekhyun jika ia terus berpikiran seperti itu.

TBC

hai~~

Aku berharap kalian sedikit puas untuk Chapter ini yaa. Oya, seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya setelah aku up chap ini aku akan HIATUS guys.. karna aku akan ada ujian dan my phone akan di sita oleh ortu sementara. Makasih untuk kalian yang masih mau baca FF ini padahal updatenya lambat minta ampun..

Big Thanks untuk semua yang sudah mendukung FF ini. Lope. Lope guys...

Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan kapan akan comeback but secepatnya mungkin bulan mei..

Muach... Pai ~~^^


End file.
